Bright Shadows
by VicentNyan
Summary: El secuestro de Cake y la posterior desaparición de Fionna llevan al Príncipe Chicle a viajar hasta el Reino Helado para rescatarlas, pero durante su viaje se encuentra con un vampiro que no le dejará en paz y que le mostrará el significado de la frase "del odio al amor solo hay un paso". [Yaoi] [Shonen Ai]
1. Chapter 1

Tres días.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Fionna fue a rescatar a Cake al castillo de la Reina Hielo. El Príncipe Chicle no podía dejar de pensar en ella, de preocuparse, pues no era normal que tardara tanto en volver de allí. Tumbado en su cama pensando en lo que podría estar pasándole, no conseguía dormir.

Se levantó y sin prisas se acercó a la ventana y miró al cielo. Quizá ella estaría viendo las mismas estrellas, la misma luna que él.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no regresas? –Preguntó el príncipe. –Removeré cielo y tierra hasta encontrarte.

La mañana del cuarto día desde que Fionna desapareció fue agitada en Chuchelandia, todos los habitantes estaban ayudando al príncipe a buscar a Fionna, pero los chuches eran lentos y además débiles, no podían llegar muy lejos. Así pues, el príncipe anunció su partida hacia el Reino Helado en solitario, dejando a Míster Monocromo como responsable del reino.

Con nada más que una mochila y sus deseos de reunirse con Fionna salió del castillo despidiéndose de sus habitantes, decidido y entusiasmado. No podía ni imaginar que es lo que encontraría en su viaje.

Al avanzar por los primeros caminos bajo el tórrido sol de mediodía, el príncipe vio la posibilidad de desviarse de su camino para pasar primero por la casa de Fionna, para asegurarse de que no había vuelto, además así podría descansar un poco pues llevaba horas andando.

Así pues, cambió su dirección hacia el oeste, hacia los pastos. La casa de Fionna desde lejos se veía como un árbol más, pero conforme se iba acercando se podía dar cuenta de que aquella casa-árbol era enorme. Entró a la casa y se encontró un panorama de abandono total, aunque solo llevaba cuatro días vacía. Revisó todas las habitaciones de la casa y se encontró lo mismo en todas: polvo y recuerdos.

Recuerdos polvorientos.

Agotado y desesperanzado vio difícil poder avanzar rápido, Fionna normalmente iba a lomos de Cake y esta última alargaba sus piernas por lo que moverse rápido no era un problema para ellas, pero él estaba totalmente solo, no tenía ninguna forma de ir más rápido. Pensando en todas estas cosas se durmió en el sofá del salón de la casa.

Unas horas después escuchó un estruendo y se despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Preguntó con miedo mientras se levantaba del sofá. -¿Hay alguien? –Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada, había estado durmiendo hasta el anochecer. Por mucho que miraba no encontraba a nadie. Entonces, alguien le dio un golpe en la espalda. Asustado se las apañó para encontrar el interruptor de la luz.

Y ahí estaba, ante él, Marshall Lee, el rey de los vampiros, flotando en el aire.

-¿Te he asustado majestad? –Dijo en tono burlón mientras flotaba sobre la cabeza del príncipe.

-Oh, claro que no. Soy un príncipe. Los príncipes no se asustan, y mucho menos por la presencia de un vampiro vulgar como tú –Respondió, aunque él mismo sabía que estaba mintiendo, en realidad se había llevado un gran susto.

-Ya claro, supongo que alguien que no está asustado pondría esa cara que pones tú ahora mismo –Dijo el vampiro. –Obviamente trato de ser irónico.

-Yo no estoy poniendo ninguna cara –Replicó el príncipe tapándose un poco la cara con un cojín del sofá. -¿Por qué tienes que ser tan molesto?

-¿Te parezco molesto? ¿Y si hago esto te parezco molesto? –Dijo mientras cogía al príncipe por los hombros y lo levantaba en aire. -¿Ahora soy molesto?

-¡Bájame ahora mismo! –Gritó el príncipe. –Esto no tiene ninguna gracia. Eres el ser más molesto del universo.

El vampiro le soltó y este cayó contra el suelo haciéndose daño.

-¿No querías que te soltara? –Dijo el vampiro riéndose.

-Ya estoy harto de ti. Vete, vete ahora mismo.

Con una sonrisa en la cara Marshall se dirigió hacia la ventana y se hizo invisible antes de salir por esta. El Príncipe Chicle, pensando que el vampiro había abandonado la casa, volvió a sentarse en el sofá. Como ya era de noche decidió permanecer en la casa y proseguir con su viaje al amanecer. Se tomó la libertad de tomar leche de la nevera de Fionna, llenada una taza se la llevó hacia el sofá para tomársela sentado tranquilamente. En el momento menos pensando el vampiro se materializó delante de él, el príncipe soltó un grito y se le cayó la taza al suelo, derramándose toda la leche.

-¿Pero qué has hecho vampiro inútil? ¿Qué has venido a buscar aquí? ¿Por qué me molestas? ¿No puedes dejarme en paz? ¡Eres un incordio! –El príncipe finalmente estalló. Marshall dejó de flotar y se puso de pie enfrente del príncipe.

-Soy malvado. Soy un chico malo, es lo que soy y lo que hago. Es mi naturaleza y no la puedo cambiar. Y estoy aquí porque he venido a ver a Fionna ya que hace muchos días que no la veo –Le dijo el vampiro.

-Fionna desapareció hace cuatro días, he salido a buscarla pero antes he pasado por aquí para comprobar si había vuelto o no. He decidido ir a buscarla yo solo, creo que podría estar en grave peligro. Así que si no te importa, agradecería que te fueras de aquí y me dejases en paz.

-Entiendo. Si es así, me iré –Marshall finalmente se fue, salió flotando por la ventana.

-Pero que chico tan raro –Pensó el príncipe. –Primero viene aquí a molestarme, luego se hace invisible para asustarme y ahora se ha ido tan fácilmente, sin tener que insistir más. Dejaré de darle vueltas al asunto y me pondré a trazar una ruta rápida hacia el Reino Helado.

El príncipe se levantó y cerró la ventana para evitar visitas inesperadas, buscó un mapa en las estanterías de la casa y se quedó mirándolo, pensativo.


	2. Chapter 2

En el momento en que el primer rayo de sol bañó las tierras de la pradera, el príncipe recogió sus cosas y abandonó la casa. En el mapa que había cogido de la casa de Fionna había trazado una ruta hacia el Reino Helado que pasaba por el poblado de los animales de madera, pueblo donde todos los animales y criaturas proceden de la madera de los árboles mágicos, conocido como Woodbrook.

Así pues, sin pensárselo más, salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia los bosques.

Durante las primeras horas de la mañana consiguió avanzar bastante, pero al igual que el día anterior, al llegar el mediodía estaba exhausto y necesitó tomar un descanso. Se sentó en unas piedras que encontró justo en la entrada del bosque.

-Si sigo así no voy a conseguir llegar a Woodbrook hoy, me retrasaré mucho como siga parando a cada pocos pasos que dé –Reflexionó el príncipe. Mientras yo estoy descansando no sé qué podría estar pasándole a Fionna.

Con decisión, se levantó y se adentró en el bosque sin mirar atrás.

Los altos y frondosos árboles no le dejaban ver el cielo, con dificultad unos pocos rayos de sol atravesaban las ramas y llegaban a tocar el suelo. El príncipe se entretenía escuchando el sonido de los pájaros y el viento, cuando de repente, escuchó un gran rugido seguido de un estruendo.

-GRRRRROA.

El príncipe fue corriendo hacia el estruendo, allí vio como un dragón estaba arrancando árboles y tirándolos al suelo.

Este se vio en peligro pues no disponía de ningún arma ni de ninguna protección. Si el dragón le viera podría ser su final. Disimuladamente trató de esconderse detrás de un árbol grande y guardó la respiración, pero no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando el dragón quemó el árbol que el príncipe usaba como escudo. La criatura vio al príncipe y empezó a echar humo y este empezó a correr.

Corrió cuidadosamente pues el bosque estaba lleno de obstáculos que evitar, como raíces de árboles grandes, ramas, piedras e incluso algunos arbustos. El dragón era mucho más rápido que él y cuando pensaba que iba a morir, apareció su héroe.

-Deberías apartarte o te podrías quemar –Marshall apareció de la nada y se puso entre el dragón y el príncipe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba?

-Oh, no te voy a mentir, llevo siguiéndote desde el principio –Admitió el vampiro con una sonrisa. –Y ahora apártate que voy a cargarme al dragón.

El vampiro sacó su guitarra-hacha y se abalanzó contra aquel monstruo. El príncipe, asustado, buscó refugio entre unos arbustos. Marshall, flotando en el aire le daba golpes con el hacha a aquel monstruo. Este, dolorido, rugía. El dragón empezó a echar humo preparándose para escupir fuego pero no en dirección hacia el vampiro sino hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe. El vampiro, se dio cuenta cuando el fuego ya estaba siendo lanzado, con gran velocidad cogió una enorme piedra del suelo y la interpuso entre el fuego y el asustado príncipe.

-Vaya, eso estuvo muy cerca –Dijo el vampiro mirando al príncipe.

-Me has salvado –El príncipe salió de su escondite. -¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Oh, ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

El vampiro lanzó la piedra hacia el dragón, esta impactó sobre uno de sus ojos. El dragón, cegado, se alejó volando torpemente.

Una vez pasado el peligro el príncipe recobró la compostura.

-Oye, estoy muy agradecido –Dijo el príncipe.

-No te preocupes, por este tipo de cosas te estaba siguiendo. Yo ya sabía que eras torpe y un poco estúpido. –El vampiro no podía parar de reírse.

-No sé porque siempre eres así de desagradable conmigo. Con Fionna y con los demás no eres así.

-Yo tampoco lo sé –El vampiro dio un salto y se quedó en el aire. –Pero bueno, ¿Qué más da?

El príncipe siguió su camino por el bosque, pero esta vez no iba solo. El vampiro iba siguiéndole.

-¿En serio vas a venir conmigo? –Preguntó el príncipe. –No sé si podré soportarte.

-El que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo por aguantar a un niño mimado y torpe soy yo. Ya me darás las gracias –Respondió Marshall.

Los dos continuaron avanzando hasta que las tripas del príncipe empezaron a rugir, en todo el día no había probado bocado y había caminado mucho.

-¿Acaso ha vuelto el dragón? –Preguntó el vampiro con tono burlón.

-Eres estúpido –El príncipe se molestó y avanzó un poco más rápido.

-Espera, no te enfades, voy a conseguirte algo de comida.

El vampiro dio un salto y se quedó flotando al lado de un manzano, desde allí empezó a arrancar la fruta y dejarla caer. El príncipe recogió las manzanas del suelo.

-Bueno, supongo que gracias –Dijo el príncipe.

-¿Supones?

El príncipe, sin responderle, se sentó apoyado en el tronco del árbol y empezó a comerse las manzanas. Marshall le miraba. Este se sentía incomodo y apartaba la mirada. El vampiro no dejaba de mirarle por mucho que apartara la vista de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me miras? –El príncipe preguntó un poco avergonzado.

-Yo quiero fruta.

-Ah, los monstruos como tú también comen. Claro. Toma esta –Dijo el príncipe dándole una manzana.

-Bueno, técnicamente no voy a comérmela. Voy a succionarla –El vampiro sacó sus afilados colmillos y los metió en la manzana, poco a poco el color rojo de esta fue desapareciendo.

-Mira que eres un bicho raro.

Antes del atardecer ya se habían puesto otra vez en marcha. El príncipe se preguntaba cuál sería la verdadera razón de la presencia del vampiro, pero no podía llegar a ninguna conclusión. Siempre que miraba al vampiro se lo encontraba con una sonrisa o incluso riéndose. Por alguna razón, todo lo que Marshall hacía le parecía increíblemente molesto.

Antes de que se pusiera el sol ya habían llegado a Woodbrook.


	3. Chapter 3

Los dos chicos entraron al pequeño poblado que básicamente estaba formado por unas veinte cabañas dispuestas en un claro de aquel gran bosque. Cuando entraron, los habitantes se sorprendieron de recibir la visita de forasteros, pues no estaban acostumbrados a tener visitas. Aquel era un poblado aislado, separado del exterior, por lo que era extremadamente pacífico y sosegado.

Todos los pequeños animales se quedaron mirando fijamente a los forasteros.

-Nos están mirando. ¿Qué hacemos? –Susurró el príncipe.

-Impresiónales con tu don de palabra, como siempre haces con tu pueblo –Le dijo el vampiro.

-Oh, vamos…

-Simplemente miénteles.

El príncipe miró al cielo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Sintiéndose así más relajado, empezó a hablar.

-Buenas tardes estimados habitantes de Woodbrook. Yo, el príncipe de Chuchelandia, y mi siervo nos encontramos aquí por causas puramente políticas. Nos dirigimos hacia el norte para rescatar a una princesa de un reino vecino de las garras de un vil tirano. Si a esta princesa le sucediera algo malo, nos veríamos envueltos en una temible guerra que incluso llegaría a afectar a la pequeña población de Woodbrook. Por estos motivos, les pedimos cordialmente la posibilidad de tener un alimento y cobijo para pasar esta noche y partir al amanecer –El príncipe sonó decidido durante su discurso, estaba acostumbrado a hablar en público ya que desde su más tierna infancia había sido instruido para ello.

Las pequeñas criaturas se miraron entre sí y se apartaron dejando paso al que parecía ser su portavoz, un envejecido oso de madera.

-Forasteros, os damos la bienvenida a nuestra humilde aldea. Trataremos de hacerles su estancia aquí lo más cómoda posible, podemos prestarles una cabaña que no está siendo utilizada y también darles una cena. Lo último que queremos en Woodbrook es tener una guerra que destroce nuestra paz –Dijo el anciano oso.

Este último acompañó a los chicos a una pequeña cabaña que tenía la misma altura que el Príncipe Chicle. Este tuvo que encogerse un poco para poder entrar. Por dentro la cabaña no era más grande que una alacena, lo justo para que dos personas se tumbaran.

-Disculpad por el tamaño de nuestras cabañas, es lo único que podemos ofrecer –Dijo el oso con pesar.

-Oh, no se preocupe, ya nos han dado demasiado. Estamos totalmente complacidos y agradecidos –Dijo el príncipe.

-Si es así, me retiro, si tienen alguna necesidad háganmelo saber.

El príncipe lucía desanimado y preocupado, Marshall se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien.

-¿Se puede saber que te ocurre ahora? ¿La cabaña es demasiado pequeña para tus cosas de la realeza? –Preguntó el vampiro.

-No, no es eso. Es que me siento muy mal. Les he mentido. He puesto a mi reino como excusa, le he fallado a la corona –Explicó el príncipe malhumorado.

-Oh, vamos, tío, no seas tiquismiquis, ahora ya lo has hecho. Además, de no haberles mentido ahora no tendríamos donde pasar la noche.

-Ya, pero es que desde toda mi vida me han enseñado a hacer el bien. A comportarme honradamente y a decir la verdad. Hoy he mentido descaradamente a todo un pueblo que además nos ha recibido con los brazos abiertos y nos están dando más de lo que pueden darnos.

-No entiendo qué problema hay. Tenemos lo que buscábamos y nadie ha salido herido. No hay más.

-¿Es que tú nunca piensas en los demás? ¿No tienes principios? –Preguntó el príncipe enfadado.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿No me ves? Soy un vampiro. Soy el rey de los vampiros. Hago el mal por placer.

-No tienes arreglo. Creo que nadie va a conseguir que cambies. Y ahora déjame un rato en paz que quiero estudiar el mapa para marcharnos mañana sin tener que pedir indicaciones de última hora.

-Como quieras. Y por cierto, ¿Qué es eso de tu siervo? ¿Acaso soy yo tu criado? –Preguntó Marshall riéndose.

-Déjame –Dijo el príncipe tapándose con el mapa. –Ahora no quiero verte.

El vampiro salió de la cabaña a buscar algo de comida, ya había anochecido. Este vampiro no se alimentaba de sangre, sino que se alimentaba del color rojo de las cosas, por tanto recorrió los alrededores del poblado en busca de cosas de este color. Tras bastante rato buscando pudo encontrar unas bayas a las que hincarle el diente. También recogió unas cuantas para el príncipe.

Cuando regresó a la cabaña vio que el Príncipe Chicle ya estaba comiendo pues los habitantes del poblado se habían comprometido a darle una cena. Le habían traído fruta, entre la que destacaban las manzanas.

-Manzanas otra vez, ¿Eh? –Preguntó Marshall mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-No me quejo, es lo único que hay. No puedo pedir más.

-Ya. Que sí. Que ya he captado que tienes unos principios y una moral muy firme.

-Puef edtaz mandanaz edtán diquizimás igaz do que igaz –Dijo el príncipe mientras se comía una manzana tras otra.

-Tendrás tus principios y tus modales pero nadie te ha enseñado a no hablar con la boca llena. Por lo que veo –Contestó Marshall. –Por cierto, te he traído unas bayas del bosque. ¿Lo dejo aquí al lado de lo demás?

-Déjalas donde quieras. Me va a sobrar comida y lo más seguro es que guarde las sobras para el viaje.

Los dos chicos vieron que las luces de las cabañas empezaban a apagarse una tras y otra, siendo la suya la última en quedarse encendida. El príncipe finalmente decidió acostarse.

-Oye, voy a dormir un poco que hoy ha sido un día largo y estoy cansado –Dijo el príncipe.

-Me parece bien. Pero yo no duermo.

-¿Por qué no duermes?

-¿Quizá porque soy un vampiro?

-Bueno. ¿Y qué harás? –Preguntó el príncipe.

-Me voy fuera, así tendrás más espacio para dormir a tus anchas.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes mi príncipe, voy a estar pendiente de ti. Como siempre.

-… -El príncipe se ruborizó y no supo que responder.

Marshall Lee se fue flotando y desapareció en el aire.

Cada vez, el príncipe pensaba menos en Fionna y se preocupaba más por su viaje actual, sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia ese maleducado vampiro que le acompañaba. Mientras trataba de dormir reflexionaba sobre lo último que le dijo, "voy a estar pendiente de ti", y no solo eso, también, "como siempre", ¿Acaso aquel vampiro estaba siempre tratando de protegerle? ¿Acaso él era importante para Marshall? La verdad es que había sido rescatado por el vampiro en alguna ocasión, pero nunca había pensado que eso pudiera significar que le importa.

Sin darse cuenta el príncipe se durmió.

Horas después, unos rugidos le despertaron. Salió de la cabaña sobresaltado y se vio envuelto en llamas. Todos los habitantes de Woodbrook estaban despiertos y asustados. El dragón del día anterior había aparecido en el poblado y estaba lanzando fuego y calcinando todos los árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor. Los habitantes huían como podían y se dispersaban, si el fuego llegaba a rozar sus cuerpos de madera arderían y sería su final. El príncipe estaba también asustado por esta inesperada visita y no sabía cómo podía ayudarles. Hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, pedir ayuda al vampiro.

-¡Marshall! –Gritó.

No obtenía ninguna respuesta.

Mientras corría por el poblado tratando de ayudar a los pequeños animales, les indicaba que lo más seguro sería buscar un sitio con agua, porque su delicado cuerpo de madera podría arder fácilmente.

-¡Vosotros! –Llamó a unos conejos que estaban cerca de un árbol en llamas. –Adentraos en el bosque y escondéos.

El dragón empezó a quemar algunas cabañas, por suerte, estaban vacías ya que el príncipe había ordenado a todos los habitantes del poblado que se fueran al bosque.

-¡Marshall! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Aparece! –El príncipe cada vez estaba más desesperado. -¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! ¿No dijiste que siempre estabas pendiente de mí?

Como un fantasma, Marshall apareció de repente delante del asustado príncipe.

-¿Por qué no has venido antes? –Preguntó el príncipe enfadado.

-Simplemente quería verte suplicar gritando mi nombre.

-Eres un ser horrible y despreciable.

-Lo sé –Dijo sacando su guitarra hacha. –Esta vez no solo voy a herirle, voy a terminar con él.

Marshall se acercó al dragón por detrás y le lanzó su hacha, el dragón rugió y se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba el vampiro. Este se hizo invisible y consiguió confundir al dragón. El monstruo dirigió su atención hacia el príncipe que se encontraba indefenso, este último se quedó bloqueado cuando vio una llamarada dirigiéndose hacia él. No supo cómo reaccionar. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir estaba flotando en el aire, en los brazos del vampiro.

-Te dije que siempre estaba pendiente de ti. No iba a permitir que te quemases.

-Gracias por salvarme. Otra vez. –Dijo el príncipe sonrojándose. –No hace falta que te preocupes tanto por mí.

-Si no fuera porque me preocupo por ti ya estarías muerto y todo el chicle de tu cuerpo derretido. Sería una fiesta de azúcar. –Dijo el vampiro en tono burlón.

El vampiro descendió y dejó al príncipe en un lugar seguro, alejado del dragón. Una vez que el príncipe estaba seguro, fue con decisión a derrotar al monstruo de una vez por todas.

Marshall esta vez no se acercó por detrás, sino que fue de cara hacia el dragón. Este, al ver que el vampiro se le acercaba, empezó a rugir y a tratar de morderle. Marshall, evitando todos los mordiscos del monstruo, se acercó hasta cuello del mismo y le golpeó repetidas veces con el hacha, sin resultado.

El vampiro estaba desconcertado, no sabía cómo actuar para vencer al dragón. Cuando de repente, se le ocurrió una idea. Saltó hacia arriba y flotó en el aire, subió lo más alto que pudo y se dejó caer, aprovechando la velocidad conseguida para tener el impulso suficiente para atacar al monstruo con el hacha y así finalmente llegar a atravesar su piel. Al atravesar todo su cuerpo causó una explosión que derivó en una lluvia de trocitos de dragón.

-¡Por fin hemos derrotado al dragón! –Exclamó el príncipe mientras iba corriendo hacia el vampiro.

-¿Entonces ahora "hemos" sido los dos los que "hemos" derrotado al dragón? –Preguntó el vampiro con segundas intenciones.

-Bueno, lo hiciste, tú solo y sin la ayuda de nadie. No importa, al menos el dragón se ha ido para siempre.

-Si quieres puedes decir que lo hemos derrotado. Estamos juntos en esto, en este viaje. –Dijo Marshall.

El príncipe otra vez volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

-Pero ahora tendremos que llamar a los habitantes del poblado que han huido al bosque, ¿No? –Dijo el vampiro.

-Sí. ¿Pero cómo?

-Tengo una idea. Voy a utilizar el hacha otra vez, pero ahora va a ser diferente.

En pocos minutos el vampiro había montado un escenario provisional con algunas partes de las cabañas que habían sido destruidas por el dragón. Después de montar el escenario se subió encima de él y empezó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar.

El príncipe lo miraba con asombro.

Poco a poco, atraídos por la música, los habitantes del poblado de reunieron. Marshall seguía cantando a pesar de que todos los animales ya se habían reunido y estaban empezando a limpiar los destrozos.

Mientras el vampiro estaba cantando amaneció.

La luz del amanecer inundó las sombras de la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de despedirse de los habitantes de Woodbrook los dos chicos se adentraron en el bosque de nuevo. El príncipe avanzaba velozmente, con paso firme y decidido. Tardó aproximadamente una hora en cansarse y en pedir parar para tomar un descanso.

-Necesito sentarme en algún sitio –Dijo el príncipe casi sin poder respirar.

-Si estás todo el rato parando no saldremos de este bosque nunca.

-Pero tú vas flotando, es normal que no te canses –Replicó el príncipe.

Mientras dijo esto último, el príncipe tuvo una idea. Miró fijamente a Marshall. El vampiro respondió a su mirada con otra mirada, pero la suya era una mirada de temor pues se imaginaba que iba a pedirle.

-Por favor –Suplicó el príncipe.

-No. No. De ninguna manera –Respondió el vampiro mientras se elevaba.

-Vamos, baja aquí y lo hablamos.

-No hay nada de qué hablar, no pienso hacerlo –Dijo el vampiro poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Así no tendremos que parar y saldremos antes de aquí.

El vampiro no sabía cómo podía escapar de esa situación, además, era cierto que cruzarían antes el bosque. Al fin y al cabo tampoco faltaba tanto para salir.

-Vale, lo haré –Dijo el vampiro mientras bajaba hacia el suelo.

-Bueno, pero no seas duro conmigo.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-Que no me aprietes ni me dejes caer.

-Haré lo que pueda hacer –El vampiro cogió al príncipe por la cintura mientras dijo estas palabras. –Tendré cuidado contigo.

Marshall mientras cogía al príncipe dio un salto en el aire y empezó a flotar por la altura de las copas de los árboles, no podía subir mucho más arriba, además, el tiempo y la altura de levitación se disminuían con el peso extra del príncipe.

-¿Vas bien? –Preguntó el vampiro.

-Estoy volando –Dijo el príncipe riendo.

-Tampoco estamos volando, solo flotamos. Y no es que vayamos muy alto.

-Ya pero… Me gusta esto.

-Por cierto, nunca antes te había visto reír tanto –Dijo Marshall. -¿Eres feliz?

-Volar me hace feliz, podríamos decir que sí –Respondió el príncipe.

-Flotar, lo que hacemos es flotar.

Mientras flotaban juntos el tiempo se les pasó muy rápido, antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado a la salida del bosque.

-¡Por fin hemos salido! –Exclamó el príncipe.

Desde la salida del bosque podían ver las montañas a lo lejos y antes de ellas, se extendía una gran extensión de hierba alta. Tan alta que les llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Había un camino de tierra que se utilizaba como sendero que separaba este gran campo de hierba en dos mitades.

El vampiro, exhausto, sin decir ni una palabra, se apartó del camino y se tumbó sobre la hierba, quedando así oculto entre la maleza.

-¿Tan cansado estás? –Preguntó el príncipe.

Marshall estaba tan cansado que no podía ni pronunciar "sí", simplemente emitió un ruido con la garganta que el príncipe interpretó como un sí.

-Entonces si te vas a tumbar a tomar el sol, yo me pondré a tu lado. –El príncipe se tumbó mirando hacia el cielo.

Allí tumbados bajo el sol los dos chicos se durmieron sin darse cuenta.

-¡Ayuda!

El príncipe abrió los ojos creyendo haber escuchado algo, pensó que fue cosa de su imaginación ya que no veía a nadie por los alrededores y se tumbó otra vez.

-¡Ayuda!

Esta vez se reincorporó al escuchar una voz lejana. Miró a Marshall, el cual parecía no haber escuchado nada y dormía a pierna suelta.

-Marshall, despierta –Dijo el príncipe mientras le tocaba el pecho.

Como el vampiro no reaccionaba el príncipe trató de despertarle moviéndole los hombros.

-Vale, vale, ya está bien de tanto zarandeo –Dijo Marshall mientras abría los ojos. -¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Creo que he escuchado a alguien pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Sí? Bueno, pues no es nuestro problema.

-¡Claro que lo es! Tenemos que ayudar a todos los que estén en peligro –Respondió el príncipe.

-No, no tenemos que hacerlo. Además, quiero dormir un poco más.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Tú no dijiste que no dormías? –Preguntó el príncipe extrañado.

-Ya, bueno -El vampiro se ruborizó. –Resulta que estaba muy cómodo tumbado a tu lado, simplemente estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y por qué no me hiciste caso la primera vez que te llamé?

-Bueno, me estabas tocando el pecho, no quise interrumpirte mientras me tocabas.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas? –Dijo el príncipe con las mejillas rojas.

Mientras Marshall separaba los labios para decir algo escucharon otro grito.

-¡Ayuda!

-Vayamos ya –Dijo el príncipe mientras se levantaba.

Los dos chicos fueron corriendo hacia donde procedían los gritos. Conforme iban acercándose podían distinguir un pequeño pozo entre la hierba. Se acercaron al pozo y se asomaron.

-¿Hay alguien? –Preguntó el príncipe.

-¡Ayudadme! Me he quedado atrapado aquí dentro –Dijo la voz de dentro del pozo.

-Marshall…

-No, otra vez no. Estoy cansado, no puedo hacerlo –Dijo el vampiro.

-Por favor, esta vez es la última, no te voy a hacer volar más.

-Lo que yo hago es flotar –Replicó el vampiro.

-Como sea, tenemos que ayudarle.

-No, no tenemos que hacerlo. A veces pienso que eres adicto a ayudar a la gente en apuros. Ese tipo de adicción tiene cura, podemos ir a un médico –Dijo Marshall burlándose del príncipe.

-Hazlo por mí –Dijo el príncipe poniendo ojos tristes.

-¿Por qué me tienes que poner esa carita? Está bien. Lo haré.

Marshall se lanzó dentro del pozo y poco después salió con un duendecillo agarrado a sus pies.

-Gracias por salvarme, gigantes –Dijo el duendecillo.

-No somos gigantes –Dijo el Príncipe Chicle. -¿Cómo te has caído dentro del pozo?

-Es una historia un poco vergonzosa –Empezó a contar el duendecillo. –Yo soy un habitante del pueblo de los duendecillos de la pradera, nosotros vivimos en galerías subterráneas que se conectan con el exterior mediante unos pozos que construimos. Simplemente confundí uno de nuestros pozos con este pozo, me lancé pensando que iba a entrar en uno de nuestros túneles y acabé lleno de barro.

-Ya le hemos ayudado, vámonos –Dijo el vampiro.

-Oh, no, me gustaría invitaros a ambos al pueblo de los duendecillos.

-Estaría interesante conocer vuestro pueblo –Dijo el príncipe.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –Susurró Marshall.

-Seguidme, gigantes.

-No somos gigantes –Dijeron los dos chicos a la vez.

Los dos siguieron al duendecillo hacia un pozo que esperaban que fuera el correcto. Mientras iban hacia allí Marshall se oponía.

-No podemos fiarnos de cualquiera que nos invite a su casa, y mucho menos si está en el subsuelo –Replicó el vampiro.

-No seas tan desconfiado –Dijo el príncipe. -¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-Si pasa algo me tomaré la libertad de decir que ya te lo advertí.

El duendecillo entró por un pozo y los dos chicos le siguieron.

Aparecieron en un lugar que nunca habían imaginado que se encontraba bajo el suelo. Unos grandes túneles iluminados con antorchas y enormes galerías que utilizaban escaleras de caracol debido a su altura. Los dos chicos se sorprendieron de lo que estaban viendo.

-¡Bienvenidos a nuestro humilde poblado! –Exclamó el duendecillo.

En unos pocos segundos estaban rodeados de duendecillos que eran poco más altos que sus rodillas.

-Perfectos para esconderse entre la hierba –Pensó el vampiro.

Todos los duendecillos eran igual y por eso acabaron perdiendo de vista al que habían ayudado.

-Habéis llegado a tiempo para la comida –Dijo uno de los duendecillos.

-Sí, estamos hambrientos, estaría bien comer –Respondió el príncipe.

Los duendecillos condujeron a los chicos por unos túneles hacia una galería que parecía ser un comedor, había dos tablas grandes que servían como mesas y una gran cantidad de sillas pequeñas.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta aparecieron más y más duendecillos, llegando fácilmente a los dos centenares.

-¡Atacad! –Gritó uno de los duendecillos.

De repente, una gran ola de duendecillos se tiró sobre los dos chicos, el príncipe, asustado, se tapó la cabeza con sus brazos como acto reflejo. Marshall sacó su hacha y empezó a golpear duendecillos.

-Marshall, ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó el príncipe asustado.

-¿Qué está pasando? Pues que yo tenía razón, como siempre.

-Perdóname –Dijo el príncipe arrepentido.

-Ya habrá tiempo después para disculparse, coge una silla y empieza a golpear a estos monstruitos que yo solo no voy a poder con todos.

Los dos chicos se pusieron espalda contra espalda y empezar a golpear a los duendecillos que se les acercaban saltando, uno con el hacha y el otro con una silla.

Cada vez aparecían más y más de estos duendecillos, no parecían tener fin.

Después de un buen rato ofreciendo resistencia, los chicos decidieron escapar de allí, pues era imposible derrotarlos a todos. Mientras se abrían paso entre los duendecillos, uno de ellos mordió al príncipe.

-¡Marshall! Uno de ellos me ha mordido –Grito el príncipe.

-Sigue adelante. No te pares –Dijo el vampiro.

Consiguieron salir de aquél comedor y avanzaron por un túnel, con los duendecillos pisándoles los talones. Iban a ciegas, pues no conocían aquellos túneles y no sabían hacia donde estaban huyendo.

Al final acabaron perdidos por aquel laberinto subterráneo. Como los duendecillos ya no les seguían se permitieron parar para descansar.

-Dime donde te han mordido –Dijo el vampiro.

-En el brazo –Dijo el Príncipe Chicle.

-Déjame verlo –Marshall tomó su brazo y buscó el mordisco. –Te han hecho una herida y te está saliendo sangre. ¿Tu sangre sabrá a azúcar? –Preguntó el vampiro entre risas.

-No te rías de mí, me duele.

El vampiro se arrancó un trozo de su camiseta, por la parte de la manga y con ella improvisó una venda para el príncipe, la ató alrededor de la herida.

-Has roto tu camisa por mí. No debiste. No era importante –Dijo el príncipe.

-Claro que era importante, rompería toda mi ropa por ti –Respondió.

Los dos se callaron y se quedaron sentados en el suelo de aquél túnel.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando se aseguraron de que estaban solos y ya nadie les perseguía decidieron seguir avanzando por los túneles en busca de la salida hacia la superficie.

Los túneles cada vez eran más estrechos y ya no había antorchas colocadas a pocos pasos como en la zona principal, así que el Príncipe Chicle llevó una antorcha consigo para alumbrar el camino.

Después de un rato andando el príncipe empezó a cansarse.

-Marshall –Dijo el príncipe sin recibir respuesta.

-Marshall –Repitió.

-¡Marshall! –Gritó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué te ocurre ahora? –Dijo el vampiro enfadado.

-Es que estoy cansado. Quiero salir fuera.

-Lo sé, llevas todo el rato quejándote. Aguanta un poco, yo tampoco quiero seguir aquí dentro dando vueltas –Le respondió.

El príncipe decidió no decir nada más y seguir andando.

Después de un buen rato llegaron a una bifurcación en que tuvieron que decidir qué dirección tomar.

-Yo creo, que deberíamos ir hacia la derecha –Dijo el príncipe.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí –Respondió el príncipe con decisión.

-Pero porque sí no es una respuesta sensata.

-Pues porque noto como corre el aire por esta dirección, hacia la otra no corre nada.

-¿Qué aire va a correr aquí dentro? Estamos encerrados bajo tierra, aquí no hay aire que valga.

-Bueno, pues tengo una corazonada. Vayamos hacia la derecha –Sentenció el príncipe.

Como tampoco tenía mucha importancia coger un camino que otro, Marshall aceptó ir por la derecha.

Al llevar un rato por ese camino, el príncipe dejó de andar y se tiró al suelo. Marshall siguió avanzando sin darse cuenta hasta que empezó a hablar solo.

-Creo que vamos a conseguir salir de aquí pronto –Dijo el vampiro, aunque no había nadie para escucharle.

-¿Estás tan cansado que ni puedes hablar? –Dijo Marshall riéndose.

-Podrías responderme, me estoy enfadando.

-Príncipe idiota.

-¿Dónde estás? –Dijo Marshall girándose pensando que el príncipe iba detrás de él.

-¿Estás ahí? –Preguntó Marshall alzando la voz.

-Aquí –Dijo el príncipe desde la distancia.

Marshall fue hacia donde estaba el príncipe, como este estaba tirado en el suelo, el vampiro le pisó la mano sin querer. El príncipe soltó un grito.

-Me has hecho daño –Dijo el príncipe.

-¿Me puedes explicar quien se tira al suelo sin avisar?

-Es que estoy cansado –Respondió el príncipe poniendo cara triste.

-¿Tú te crees que esto es normal?

-No mucho, supongo.

El vampiro empezó a reírse y el príncipe se sonrojó.

-No te rías de mí, vampiro idiota.

-Es vergonzoso cuando alguien idiota te llama idiota, te sientes muy idiota –Dijo Marshall sin parar de reír. –Vamos, levántate. No te enfades.

El príncipe se quedó callado mirando al vampiro.

-Oye…

-Oh, no. Sé que me vas a pedir algo. Siempre que me miras así es porque vas a pedir algo –Dijo el vampiro apartándose un poco. –Sea lo que sea, no.

-Vamos. Por favor. Te lo suplico –Pidió el príncipe sin dejar de poner cara triste.

Antes de que pasaran cinco minutos el príncipe ya estaba subido en la espalda de Marshall. Como este estaba muy cansado para seguir andando, le pidió al vampiro que le llevara al caballito, después de suplicárselo, Marshall aceptó, pero no podía ir flotando, así que tenía que caminar. No solo tenía que aguantar su propio cansancio de llevar horas andando, ahora tenía también que llevar el peso del príncipe.

El Príncipe Chicle se sujetaba de Marshall cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro. Por alguna razón, el cuerpo del vampiro desprendía calor para el príncipe, esto no debería ser así pues el cuerpo de los vampiros suele estar frío y duro como una piedra.

-¿Vas bien así? –Preguntó el vampiro.

-Sí. Espero no ser una molestia.

-Pues ya llegas tarde, llevas desde que te conocí siendo una molestia.

Ese comentario al príncipe no le molestó, no le importó que Marshall dijera esas cosas. Simplemente cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pelo del vampiro.

.

-Despierta. Hemos llegado a la salida –Dijo el vampiro.

Sin darse cuenta, el príncipe se había dormido en la espalda de Marshall, pero a este no pareció importarle.

Los dos chicos salieron a la superficie por un agujero, al salir descubrieron que ya estaban en las montañas y que ya estaba atardeciendo. En todo un día habían conseguido cruzar la gran extensión de campo, pero por el subsuelo.

Cerca del agujero por donde salieron había un sendero que ladeaba esa montaña y se dirigía hacia la montaña principal, donde la Reina Hielo tenía su castillo.

Eso quería decir que ya habían llegado al Reino Helado y eso se notaba en las temperaturas que cayeron en picado al anochecer.

Conforme los chicos iban avanzando por la montaña encontraban más y más nieve. Caminaron hasta que empezó a nevar. Marshall vio que el príncipe estaba tiritando, su ropa no era suficiente abrigo.

-Oye, ¿Quieres que busquemos un refugio y descansemos por hoy? –Preguntó el vampiro.

-Sí, por favor.

Así pues los dos chicos buscaron en las paredes de aquella montaña hasta que encontraron un agujero bastante grande, al final resultó ser una cueva pequeña.

Por suerte en aquella cueva no había nieve ni estaba mojada y por eso podían sentarse en el suelo, aunque este estaba frío y helado. Se sentaron los dos cerca de la pared. El príncipe se giró y se puso mirando al vampiro.

-Marshall, tengo mucho frío –Dijo el príncipe tiritando. -¿Tú no tienes frío?

-No, los vampiros no tenemos frío ni tampoco calor.

-Qué suerte –Respondió el príncipe.

-No es tanta suerte, al no notar el calor tampoco notaré el calor de tu cuerpo cuando te abrace –Dijo mientras iba hacia al príncipe y le acercaba su cuerpo abrazándole.

El príncipe se quedó totalmente en silencio y sonrojado. No sabía que decir, así que prefirió no decir nada.

-¿Sabes? –Dijo el vampiro. –No te lo vas a creer, pero creo que noto el calor de tu cuerpo.

-Yo también noto tu calor. Marshall –Dijo el príncipe mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. -¿Podemos quedarnos así un rato?

-Toda la noche.

.

Los dos chicos estaban en la cueva, prácticamente a oscuras de no ser por una pequeña fogata que habían conseguido encender. El Príncipe Chicle se separó de Marshall para acercarse a la fogata, seguía teniendo mucho frío. Además, le rugían las tripas.

-Marshall, tengo frío y hambre –Dijo el príncipe.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo hacer nada, perdóname –El vampiro lucía triste, decepcionado consigo mismo.

-Marshall… Yo no sabía que este viaje sería tan duro. ¿Qué hubiera hecho sin ti?

-Tampoco te he ayudado tanto, ¿Qué he hecho? –Respondió.

-Salvarme la vida en incontables ocasiones, por ejemplo.

-Creo que se me ha ocurrido una forma de darte calor –Dijo el vampiro mientras se ponía de pie.

Marshall empezó a desabotonarse su roja camisa, su más preciada camisa, la que había roto horas antes para detener la hemorragia del príncipe. Mientras se estaba desabotonando la prenda, el príncipe, en el suelo, estaba nervioso, el corazón le latía rápidamente. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer Marshall? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué quería él que pasara? Su corazón parecía que iba a salirse del pecho. Cuando el vampiro se terminó de desabotonar del todo la camisa, se la quitó. Era la primera vez que el príncipe veía al vampiro sin camisa, con el pecho descubierto, solo llevando pantalones. No pudo evitar ruborizarse. Marshall se le acerco y le puso su camisa.

-Así podrás resguardarte mejor del frío –Dijo el vampiro mientras le ponía la camisa al sonrojado príncipe.

-De verdad, estás haciendo demasiado. ¿Tú no vas a tener frío?

-Ya te lo he dicho, los vampiros no tenemos frío nunca. Incluso podría quitarme los pantalones, no voy a tener frío –Respondió.

El príncipe deseó que lo hiciera.

-Bueno, vamos a dormir, ¿Vale? –Dijo el vampiro.

Los dos chicos se tumbaron en el suelo, con las piernas entrelazadas y abrazándose.

-Marshall… -Dijo el príncipe mirándole a los ojos.

-Dime.

-Prométeme que estarás conmigo toda la noche.

-Lo prometo, toda la noche y siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

Hasta pasado el mediodía el príncipe no se despertó, estuvo tumbado en el suelo con la camisa de Marshall puesta. Al despertarse, vio que el vampiro estaba mirándolo fijamente.

-Buenos días –Dijo Marshall acercándose al príncipe.

-Hola –Dijo el príncipe bostezando. -¿Qué hora es?

-Pues no lo sé, pero creo que ya ha pasado la hora de comer.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? –Dijo el príncipe un poco enfadado.

-No pude despertarte, estabas demasiado mono durmiendo –Dijo el vampiro mientras sonreía.

El príncipe, ruborizado por lo que Marshall acababa de decir, se levantó y se quitó la camisa del vampiro, al quitársela se le vio una parte de la ropa interior que se salía por arriba.

-Oye, príncipe, tu ropa interior es de color rojo. ¿Significa algo? –Preguntó el vampiro risueño.

-¿Qué? Claro que no. ¿Qué quieres que signifique? No significa nada, es rojo, como podría ser azul, naranja, verde… -Mientras el príncipe, nervioso, trataba de buscar una excusa, el vampiro se levantó y se acercó a él.

-No hace falta que me des ninguna explicación –Dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos. –El rojo te queda muy bien.

* * *

Los dos chicos recogieron sus cosas, que estaban desperdigadas por toda la cueva, y limpiaron los restos de la fogata que encendieron la noche anterior. Lo dejaron todo preparado para marcharse, decidieron hacerlo después de comer algo.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscarte algo para comer? –Preguntó el vampiro.

-No hace falta, tengo algunas bayas en la mochila.

-Yo creo que si hace falta, voy a recoger algo, no tardaré. Pero antes, ¿Me harías el favor de devolverme mi camisa? –Dijo el vampiro mientras cogía al príncipe de la mano.

-Claro –El príncipe tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que Marshall le estaba cogiendo la mano, pero cuando se dio cuenta no se quería soltar. -Espera un poco.

-¿Qué espere un poco a qué? –Marshall tampoco se había dado cuenta de que estaba tomando la mano del príncipe, había sido un acto reflejo. Cuando el príncipe miró hacia abajo el vampiro también lo hizo, se dio cuenta de esto y acabó ruborizándose. –Perdona, no me había fijado.

-No importa. Esto me gusta –Dijo el príncipe despacito, avergonzado.

Unos instantes después se soltaron las manos y el príncipe le devolvió la camisa que sujetaba con la otra mano, acto seguido, Marshall se fue flotando hacia las laderas de la montaña.

* * *

El Príncipe Chicle pasaba el rato en la entrada de la cueva, mirando al cielo y pensando en como le estaban yendo las cosas. Se dio cuenta de que ya nunca pensaba en Fionna, había olvidado el motivo de aquél viaje y aunque era egoísta, pues había alguien en peligro, le gustaría pasar mucho tiempo viajando junto a Marshall. Estaba sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido antes, le había cogido muchísimo cariño y aprecio al vampiro y de alguna forma parecía que este también tenía algún tipo de sentimientos por él. Se arrepentía de ser un chico tan tímido y tan cortado ya que no se atrevía a decirle al vampiro lo que sentía.

Tampoco estaba del todo seguro de que Marshall también sintiera algo por él, ¿O sí? Podría intentar algo para hacer la prueba.

Mientras estaba pensando, se dio cuenta de que se había hecho bastante tarde, ya había pasado bastante rato desde que el vampiro se fue y no era normal que tardara tanto.

Se levantó del suelo y salió de la cueva para intentar encontrar a Marshall. Buscó por los alrededores exhaustivamente, hasta que, cansado, decidió parar.

Cuando dejó de buscar apareció un hombrecito por allí. No sabía concretar qué clase de criatura era, al menos estaba seguro que no era un duendecillo. Le llegaba a la altura de la cadera, vestía con ropa apagada, sobre todo predominaba el color marrón, seguramente para no llamar la atención.

-¡Eh! –Gritó el príncipe para que le viera. – ¡Hola!

-¿Quién me llama? ¿Quién me llama? –Dijo aquel hombrecito dando vueltas hasta que encontró al príncipe. –Hola –Dijo mientras iba hacia él.

-Oye, ¿Has visto a un vampiro por aquí? –Preguntó el príncipe.

-¿Un vampiro? ¡Qué miedo! Llevo desde que estoy atravesando la montaña huyendo de los vampiros del hielo –Respondió.

-¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quién eres?

-¿Yo? Yo solo soy un simple extranjero que atraviesa estas montañas.

-Bueno, entiendo –Dijo el príncipe mirando hacia el suelo, confundido. -¿Qué decías sobre vampiros del hielo?

-Sí, estas montañas son el territorio de los vampiros del hielo. Es peligroso andar por aquí, te podrías encontrar con ellos y son peligrosos. Supongo que por eso me has preguntado eso antes –Respondió aquel hombrecito.

-No te preguntaba por eso, resulta que busco a un amigo mío que es un vampiro.

-¿Un vampiro tu amigo? ¿Es un vampiro del hielo? –Preguntó sobresaltado.

-No, creo que del hielo no. Pero ¿Cuántos tipos de vampiros hay?

-Pues realmente no se conocen todos los tipos ni todas las especies de vampiro, pero son bastantes. Los tipos más numerosos son los del fuego, agua y hielo. Que además de vivir en sitios especiales como volcanes, mares y sitios helados, respectivamente, tienen también diferentes características. Además de estos tres también hay vampiros de las tinieblas, vampiros del bosque, vampiros del aire… Bueno, resumiendo, prácticamente todos poseen características y poderes distintos y esto varía mucho, el ejemplo más destacable es el efecto del sol, a algunos tipos de vampiros el sol no les afecta pero a otros les quema. Y así hay muchas cosas que tener en cuenta. Pero lo más importante es que todos tienen algo en común: son extremadamente peligrosos.

-Pues yo nunca he visto a otros vampiros que no sean Marshall. En realidad no sé ni de qué tipo es él –Respondió el príncipe.

-En las lejanas tierras de las que procedo habitan muchos vampiros del aire, por la altitud a la que se encuentran los poblados, les gusta habitar sitios altos y con corriente. A diario me topo con vampiros, por eso conozco bastante sobre el tema. Es por supervivencia, ya sabes.

-Pues yo no creo que Marshall sea peligroso. Es un vampiro bueno –Respondió el príncipe tímidamente.

-Eso es lo que parecen todos. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado –Le advirtió el extranjero. –Te daré un consejo: evita la zona del gran río congelado, pues allí entre sus cascadas de cristal se esconden los vampiros del hielo.

-Ya, bueno…

-Por cierto, gigante, tengo que irme ya, se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que andar por estos lugares a oscuras. Hasta la vista y ten suerte –Dijo despidiéndose.

-Adiós, y gracias, supongo…

Después de esto se sentó sobre la nieve mientras contemplaba el atardecer.

* * *

El príncipe estaba descolocado por toda la información que acababa de recibir. No tenía ni idea de la existencia de diferentes clases de vampiro y por supuesto, nunca pensó que Marshall pudiese hacerle daño. ¿Y si se enfadaba y le abandonaba allí en la nieve? ¿Qué haría él allí solo? Había dependido del vampiro desde el principio del viaje y no sabría apañárselas sin él.

-Oh, Marshall… Regresa… -Susurró el príncipe.

Cansado de esperar, se levantó de un salto y se alejó de la cueva, fue por un sendero hasta llegar a una zona bastante estrecha donde las paredes de la montaña se iban poniendo cada vez más empinadas. Allí había una serie de montículos de nieve que por alguna razón habían ido acumulándose poco a poco. ¿Y si Marshall se había quedado atrapado bajo la nieve? Era una posibilidad. El príncipe empezó a apartar la nieve con sus manos. El trabajo era duro y cansado, estuvo escarbando entre los montículos hasta que el dolor que sentía en las manos por el tacto de la helada nieve le hizo parar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, descubrió la razón de porque la nieve se acumulaba allí. La nieve descendía por las escarpadas paredes de esa zona de la montaña y caía en grandes masas que formaban aquellos montículos.

Antes de poder reaccionar, el príncipe ya estaba totalmente cubierto por nieve.

Pensaba que el vampiro estaba allí atrapado pero al final el que se quedó atrapado fue él. Deseaba que aquel no fuese su final. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. No podía terminar todo allí, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Aún tenía que decirle muchas cosas a Marshall.

Impulsado por estos deseos de vivir, intentó salir a la superficie moviendo brazos y piernas, pero no servía para nada más que cansarse. Desesperado, gritó.

-¡Marshall! ¡Marshall! ¡Marshall! ¡Ayuda!

Gritaba y gritaba pero no llegaba nadie a socorrerle.

* * *

Lo veía todo perdido hasta que llegó el vampiro y le desenterró de aquella tumba helada.

El príncipe, cuando vio a Marshall allí, tan desesperado, con miedo y preocupación por su vida, saltó a los brazos del vampiro llorando. Le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos podían congelarse en cualquier momento.

-Marshall ¿Dónde te habías ido? Estaba tan preocupado, te busqué –Dijo el príncipe entre lágrimas.

-Perdóname, mi príncipe. Fui a buscar comida, pero no la encontraba por aquí cerca y tuve que ir muy lejos para encontrarla –Dijo Marshall aún con cara de preocupación.

-No hacía falta que fueras tan lejos por mí.

-Yo por ti iría hasta el fin del mundo –Respondió el vampiro.

-Idiota. Idiota. Idiota –Dijo el príncipe sin parar de llorar. –He tenido mucho miedo.

-Me preocupé mucho cuando regresé y no estabas en la cueva, menos mal que escuché tus gritos. No sé que habría hecho si te hubiera perdido.

-Marshall…

-Pero ya estamos juntos. Todo estará bien. Regresemos a la cueva –Respondió Marshall mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

-Por favor, ¿Puedes llevarme volando?

-Lo que yo hago es flotar, y por supuesto que te llevo –Marshall subió al príncipe a su espalda y este se agarró fuerte a los hombros del vampiro. –Vámonos.

* * *

Llegaron a la cueva justo cuando anocheció. Los dos chicos estaban callados, sentados en suelo al lado de una hoguera, el príncipe se estaba comiendo la fruta que Marshall fue a buscar. Aquella fruta era la mejor que había probado desde hacía días.

-Oye, Marshall, ¿Qué tipo de vampiro eres? ¿Eres un vampiro del hielo, de fuego, del bosque o algo así?

-No, no soy nada de eso. Simplemente soy un vampiro que ha nacido para estar a tu lado.

El príncipe se quedó callado otra vez, estaba pensativo, esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para demostrar sus sentimientos.

-Marshall, tengo que decirte algo, pero me da vergüenza… -Dijo el príncipe mirando hacia el suelo.

-Dímelo –Respondió mientras le levantaba la cara suavemente con las manos y le miraba a los ojos.

El príncipe estaba tan nervioso que se levantó del suelo y apartaba la mirada, el vampiro también se levantó.

-Marshall, creo que tú… me gustas –Admitió el príncipe ruborizado.

-Pero ¿Qué tiene eso de vergonzoso? A mí me parece algo muy bonito –Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Marshall… ¿Yo te gusto?

-Claro que me gustas, mi príncipe. Me gustas muchísimo, no quiero alejarme nunca de ti.

-Pero no es solo que me gustes, estoy enamorado de ti. No es solo por estos días, creo que siempre lo he estado y por eso te he tratado con frialdad antes de este viaje, Marshall, perdóname.

Mientras el príncipe hablaba, Marshall se acercó a él y este dejó de hablar. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. El vampiro se acercaba a su cara mientras le ponía una mano en la mejilla derecha, con la otra mano cogió al príncipe por la cadera y juntó su cuerpo. Con esa posición, pegados, sin dejar que el aire pasara entre ellos dos, Marshall acercó sus labios a los del príncipe y le besó. El príncipe dejó que la lengua del vampiro entrara en su boca e intercambiaran saliva, con las manos le acariciaba el pelo al vampiro al mismo tiempo que impedía que el otro separara su cabeza.

Siguieron besándose de pie un rato hasta que Marshall tumbó al Príncipe Chicle en el suelo y se tiró encima de él sin dejar de besarle. Los dos tenían las mejillas rojas y jadeaban.

El príncipe desabotonó la camisa del vampiro y metió un brazo por dentro mientras le acariciaba el pecho. Marshall detuvo el beso para quitarse la camisa por completo. Después de quitarse su camisa le puso las manos en el final de la camiseta del príncipe para quitársela también.

-¿Te la puedo quitar? ¿Tendrás frío? –Preguntó el vampiro.

-Quítamela, ahora mismo ni una ventisca podría enfriar el calor que siento –Respondió el príncipe con seguridad.

Pocos segundos después, estaban los dos sin ropa en la parte superior del cuerpo, su piel se rozaba y no podían estar más pegados. El príncipe acariciaba la espalda del vampiro mientras seguían besándose.

El vampiro dejó de besar el príncipe y se preparó para decirle algo.

-Te amo –Susurró el vampiro.

-¿Lo dices de verdad? Me hace muy feliz –Dijo mientras le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas.

-No llores más. Todo está bien.

-Pero lloro de felicidad –Respondió el príncipe mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-No quiero separarme nunca de ti –Dijo Marshall.

-Estaremos siempre juntos.

Los dos chicos dejaron de besarse y se tumbaron para dormir, el príncipe llevaba la camisa de Marshall sobre su ropa para mantener el calor, Marshall le abrazaba por detrás y tenían las piernas entrelazadas.

-Marshall, por mi culpa hemos perdido un día de viaje.

-No importa, esta noche ha sido maravillosa. ¿No lo crees?

-La mejor de mi vida.

Después de un rato el príncipe se quedó dormido y Marshall pasó la noche abrazándole.

A la mañana siguiente, el príncipe descubrió que sus calzoncillos, que el día anterior habían sido rojos, ahora eran de color gris.


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Marshall! –Gritó el príncipe mientras se levantaba. -¿Qué ha pasado con mis calzoncillos?

-Nada –Respondió Marshall apartando la mirada.

-Pero… ¿Por qué han perdido el color? –Preguntó el príncipe mientras se movía en círculos alrededor de los restos de la fogata.

-Bueno… si tienes tanta curiosidad… Creo que sé que ha pasado –Le dijo Marshall sin mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Y bien?

-Mientras dormías, te he mordido los calzoncillos y succionado el color. Lo siento. No pude reprimir mis impulsos.

-¿Tus impulsos? ¿Te refieres a que tenías hambre de color rojo? –Preguntó el príncipe mientras se sentaba en el suelo al lado del vampiro, ya relajado.

-No… A mis impulsos de tocarte, a mis deseos de sentirte –Respondió el vampiro, esta vez mirando al príncipe.

-Bueno, si es así, también puedes hacerlo cuando esté despierto, no me quejaré –Dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eres un príncipe idiota –Dijo el vampiro mientras se tiraba encima de él. –Ahora tendrás que aguantar mientras te hago cosquillas.

Entre risas y cosquillas los dos chicos estuvieron revolcándose en el suelo de la cueva durante un rato, hasta que cansados, pararon y se quedaron tumbados en el suelo.

-Deberíamos irnos ya, Marshall. Hay que aprovechar el día de hoy, ya que nos hemos levantado temprano.

-Bueno, tú te habrás levantado temprano, porque lo que es yo, me he pasado la noche mordisqueándote el cuerpo.

Se levantaron y limpiaron un poco los restos de la fogata, intentaron dejar aquella cueva que había sido su nidito en el mejor estado posible. Ahora aquella cueva tan solo encerraba recuerdos tan puros como la blanca nieve que había en el exterior.

Al salir de allí no pudieron reprimir un sentimiento de pérdida de su hogar.

* * *

Estuvieron un rato andando sin hablar demasiado, quizá algún comentario sobre el paisaje o advertencias de no poner los pies en tal sitio para no hundirse en la nieve. Se dirigían hacia la montaña principal, a la que se llegaba cruzando un puente desde la montaña en la que estaban, para llegar a ese puente había que bajar para acercarse a la parte en la que las dos montañas estaban más cerca.

Aquella mañana el sol brillaba, era un día bastante caluroso, podían notar como las capas más superficiales de la nieve se derretían un poco y se les mojaban los zapatos.

Mientras avanzaban a duras penas por una zona en que la nieve les llegaba hasta las caderas, encontraron una pendiente.

-Oye, creo que si nos tiramos por esta pendiente llegaremos al puente más rápidamente –Dijo el vampiro.

-Ya, bueno… Pero ¿Y si duele? –Preguntó el príncipe preocupado.

-No creo, es nieve, tampoco dolerá tanto como si te tiraras por una pendiente desnuda. La nieve amortigua. Es simplemente un tobogán. Será incluso divertido. Hagámoslo –Dijo Marshall intentando convencer al príncipe con entusiasmo.

-Si tú lo dices, hagámoslo, pero por favor, que no me haga daño –Dijo el príncipe con un poco de miedo.

-Si estiras las piernas y te relajas no te hará ningún daño.

Así pues, el príncipe se sentó en la punta de la pendiente, Marshall se puso detrás de él, sentado también, y le abrazó por detrás.

-Así estaremos juntos y no pasará nada.

-Ahora me siento mucho más seguro –Dijo el príncipe sonriendo. –Agárrame fuerte.

Marshall se impulsó mientras abrazaba al príncipe y así los dos fueron rápidamente hacia abajo. Bajaban a una velocidad vertiginosa, el vampiro no calculó bien cuanta pendiente había en realidad, no pensó que irían tan fuerte. Al tener el príncipe las piernas estiradas hacía delante arrastraba la nieve con los pies y hacía que esta se levantara y le golpeara en la cara. Marshall al darse cuenta de esto, cogió al príncipe con fuerza y le agachó la cabeza, le apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo para intentar protegerle.

Cuando llegaron al final de la pendiente, cayeron justo sobre la nieve que había en los laterales de un camino, se dieron de bruces contra esta.

* * *

Se levantaron del suelo y vieron que habían caído justo delante del puente por donde tenían que pasar.

El paisaje que tenían ante ellos era abrumador, un gigantesco barranco separaba las dos montañas y el único camino para ir de una a la otra era un débil y viejo puente de tablas de madera.

-Marshall, ¿Tenemos que pasar por ahí? –Preguntó el príncipe asustado.

-Sí. Creo que no hay otra.

-¿Y si se cae?

-Estaré allí para salvarte –Dijo el vampiro mientras cogía al príncipe de la mano. -¿Estás preparado?

-Si es contigo lo conseguiré.

Marshall fue delante, sin soltar al príncipe, puso un pie en el puente y se oyó un débil crujido, daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a caerse. Puso el otro pie y una vez tuvo todo su cuerpo encima del puente, ayudó al príncipe a subirse también.

Dieron pocos pasos cuando el puente empezó a moverse por el viento. Marshall estaba realmente asustado, no solo por él, si no que temía también por el príncipe, pero no dejó que este viera que estaba asustado. Se mostró tranquilo y seguro para así tranquilizar al asustado príncipe.

-¡Marshall! –Gritó el príncipe.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo el vampiro mientras le miraba asustado.

-Tengo mucho miedo de caernos, estoy asustado –Dijo casi empezando a llorar.

Marshall se acercó a él y le abrazó.

-Tranquilo, todo irá bien, cruzaremos este puente, llegaremos al castillo, conseguiremos todo lo que queramos si estamos juntos.

-Siento ser tan torpe e inútil.

-No eres inútil ni torpe, olvídate de eso. Y ahora crucemos este maldito puente.

El príncipe se sujetó de las dos cuerdas de los laterales del puente y avanzó sin mirar abajo, mantuvo su mirada firme hacia delante.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya habían conseguido cruzar el puente.

Al cruzar el puente, vieron a lo lejos, el castillo de cristal reluciendo. Para llegar al castillo solo tenían que subir unas pendientes, el castillo no estaba en la cima, si no a medio camino de esta.

Mientras avanzaban el príncipe tropezó con algo que estaba cubierto por la nieve.

-¡Marshall! –Gritó el príncipe desde el suelo. –Me he tropezado con algo.

El vampiro se acercó a él y le ayudó a levantarse con cuidado.

-¿Estás bien? Tienes que tener cuidado, no quiero que te ocurra nada.

-No sé lo que hay ahí, pero me he tropezado con algo.

-Veamos que es –Dijo Marshall mientras escarbaba en la nieve.

Cuando apartó toda la nieve pudo ver un pequeño cartel que decía: "El gran río congelado se encuentra al oeste, pasen a admirar sus cascadas de cristal".

El príncipe se asustó cuando leyó lo que ponía, recordó lo que aquel extranjero le dijo. Tenían que evitar pasar por ese río a toda costa.

-Marshall, tenemos que darnos prisa y subir hacia el castillo. No podemos pararnos –Dijo el príncipe nervioso mientras empujaba al vampiro en dirección contraria al río.

Los dos chicos encontraron una pendiente que no estaba muy empinada y por la que podían subir hacia arriba, si seguían por allí llegarían al castillo en poco tiempo.

* * *

Mientras iban subiendo notaron que el tiempo estaba cambiando, cada vez hacía más frío y aparecían muchas más nubes en el cielo.

Cuando llegaron a una pequeña explanada decidieron parar para descansar, desde donde estaban podían ver las demás montañas y los campos lejanos, estaban casi en la parte más alta. Las vistas desde allí eran impresionantes pero los chicos no estaban para admirar el paisaje, estaban cansados de caminar y el frío clima no ayudaba.

Mientras estaban sentados sobre unas rocas, apareció una multitud de pingüinos que empezaron a atacarles.

-¡Marshall! ¿Qué está pasando? –Gritó el príncipe mientras esquivaba los golpes de los pingüinos.

-Son los secuaces de la Reina Hielo, deberíamos acabar con ellos –Dijo el vampiro con decisión.

Marshall sacó su hacha y empezó a golpear a estos pequeños animales, el príncipe les dio patadas.

-¡Muy bien! Por fin haces algo –Dijo el vampiro en broma.

-No seas tonto, Marshall.

En poco tiempo consiguieron derrotar a todos los pingüinos, exceptuando a algunos que consiguieron huir. Ahora ya tenían claro que estaban muy cerca del castillo, también tenían claro que la Reina Hielo iba a saber de su presencia en pocos minutos.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a una pared, como no había pendientes ni ninguna otra forma de subir, tuvieron que escalarla.

La subida era difícil, tenían que mover manos y pies al mismo tiempo, pero no podían quedarse sin punto de apoyo, por lo que les costó bastante.

-¿Vas bien? –Le preguntó el vampiro al príncipe, que iba mucho más abajo que él.

-Bueno, poco a poco –Le respondió sin dejar de poner atención a sus manos.

El vampiro consiguió llegar arriba pero el príncipe no podía subir.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Le gritó el vampiro desde arriba.

-No, no, voy bien, ya casi estoy.

-¿Seguro? –Le volvió a preguntar. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado.

-Claro que sí –Mientras el príncipe le respondía perdió su punto de apoyo y se cayó al vacío.

El vampiro se lanzó en cuanto vio que el príncipe caía y fue velozmente a cogerlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Por suerte, llegó a tiempo y mientras flotaba le subía hacia arriba.

-¡Marshall! Gracias por salvarme, estaba muy asustado y no sabía que iba a ser de mi… -Dijo el príncipe a punto de llorar.

-No te preocupes, mi príncipe, siempre que esté yo contigo no tendrás ningún problema –Le dijo el vampiro mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no hemos subido así desde el principio? –Preguntó el príncipe.

-Porque no hay que abusar de la levitación –Respondió. –Además, mis poderes no están hechos para el servicio de un príncipe torpe.

-Pero… yo…

-Mis poderes no están hechos para eso, pero en cambio, yo mismo si que estoy hecho para eso, pues he nacido para estar a tu lado –Mientras Marshall hablaba llegaron a la parte de arriba y se sentaron en el suelo, aún abrazándose.

-Marshall –Le dijo el príncipe aún en sus brazos. –No me sueltes.

-Este no es el lugar más romántico del mundo –Respondió el vampiro riendo.

-Cualquier lugar en que esté contigo es el paraíso para mí –Dijo el príncipe un poco sonrojado.

-Que adorable eres.

-Jo, no digas eso que me sonrojo –Respondió el príncipe tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Ya, claro, es mucho más vergonzoso decir que eres adorable que lo del paraíso. Tu lógica es abrumadora –Le dijo el vampiro mientras no podía parar de reírse.

-Marshall… No te burles de mí… Jo –El príncipe estaba ruborizado y no sabía hacia dónde mirar.

Marshall se acercó al príncipe y le besó.

-Si no sabes que decir es mejor que no digas nada –Le respondió antes de volver a besarle.

El príncipe decidió quedarse callado.

* * *

Unos minutos después se levantaron del suelo y vieron lo que tenían a sus espaldas. El colosal castillo de cristal que llegaba hasta las nubes y no se podía ver su final. Torres y torres incrustadas en la montaña se elevaban para rascar el cielo y atravesar las nubes. Antes de llegar al castillo había un camino rodeado de esculturas de hielo y de lo parecían ser arbustos congelados.

Los dos chicos cruzaron el camino de las esculturas y llegaron a la puerta principal, un portón de tres metros de altura. Parecía difícil entrar al castillo, pero en realidad solo empujaron el portón, que estaba abierto, y entraron al vestíbulo. La seguridad brillaba por su ausencia, aunque esto les beneficiaba.

El vestíbulo era completamente de cristal, había dos grandes escalinatas que conducían a un piso superior, algunos jarrones enormes con flores, de cristal, alfombras, también de cristal, un gran piano, de cristal, y muchos otros muebles y distintos objetos todos ellos de cristal.

Se quedaron en el centro del vestíbulo sin saber qué hacer ni dónde ir. Mientras estaban pensando en sus próximos movimientos, vieron a un pingüino escondido detrás de una puerta. El pingüino también les vio y huyó, los dos chicos le siguieron. Le persiguieron por un largo pasillo y llegaron hasta unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo, pensaron que iría hacía algún tipo de sótano. Marshall intuyó que aquello podría ser algún tipo de trampa, el vampiro era muy desconfiado.

-No deberíamos bajar los dos –Dijo el vampiro con seriedad. –Creo que podrían estar preparándonos una trampa. Lo más sensato es que te escondas por aquí y yo baje, si no hay peligro volveré a por ti.

-¿Y si hay peligro? –Preguntó el príncipe.

-Oh, si hay peligro yo me encargaré de ellos. Ten mucho cuidado y no salgas hasta que venga a buscarte. No quiero que te pase nada.

-Marshall… ten mucho cuidado.

-Te quiero –Dijo el vampiro mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras.

El príncipe feliz por lo que acababa de decirle Marshall, se escondió detrás de unas cortinas de cristal que había en aquel pasillo.

Cuando el vampiro bajó las escaleras se encontró con que los pingüinos les habían preparado una emboscada. Aquellas escaleras conducían a las mazmorras del castillo. Centenares de pingüinos se abalanzaron contra el vampiro que no pudo defenderse, le ataron y le encerraron en una celda.

El príncipe desde su escondite pudo ver como muchísimos pingüinos subían por las escaleras, subían y subían, pero Marshall no subía. Se temía lo peor. Cuando dejaron de aparecer pingüinos decidió bajar.

Bajó a las mazmorras y se encontró con dos pingüinos que vigilaban la celda de Marshall, no dudó en coger una silla de cristal y dejar inconscientes a aquellos guardianes.

-¡Marshall! –Gritó el príncipe mientras se acercaba a la celda. -¿Qué te han hecho?

-Cuidado, no toques los barrotes –Respondió el vampiro. –Están hechos de hielo mágico.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-El hielo mágico es un hielo con cualidades especiales, le quema la piel a todo aquel que lo toque.

-¿Y ahora como podemos sacarte de aquí? No puedes quedarte ahí para siempre –Dijo el príncipe nervioso mientras daba vueltas.

-Tranquilízate… Hay una forma de salvarme, pero es extremadamente peligrosa y no voy a poner tu vida en peligro. Prefiero quedarme encerrado eternamente que dejar que te hagan daño –Respondió el vampiro con resignación.

-Marshall, una vida sin ti no merece ser vivida. Haré lo que haga falta. Sé que soy torpe e inútil, que no sé hacer nada y que siempre estoy en peligro… Pero por ti voy a hacer todo lo que pueda, hasta que me quede un último gramo de azúcar en el cuerpo. Confía en mí.

-De acuerdo. Como decía, el hielo quema la piel de todo aquel que lo toque a excepción de quiénes dominan el poder del hielo, los cuales son la Reina Hielo, los pingüinos y los vampiros del hielo. La única opción es pedirles ayuda a esos vampiros, pero es peligroso, ellos no son como yo. Te podrían hacer daño –Dijo el vampiro preocupado. –No puedo permitir que te ocurra nada.

-Marshall, no te preocupes. Voy a salvarte. Voy a sacar todo mi potencial. Soy un príncipe ¿No? Tengo azúcar real.

-¿Tu azúcar es azul? Ya sabes, como es real… -Preguntó Marshall en tono burlón.

-Oh, vamos, no seas tonto. Mi azúcar es rojo, ya sabes lo que quiero decir…

-Ah, ¿Rojo? Interesante…

-Lo siento, solo intentaba romper el hielo, para sacarte –Dijo el príncipe con tono serio.

Los dos se callaron y contuvieron sus risas, aquel era un verdadero festival de chistes malos.

-Ten mucha suerte, mi príncipe –Dijo el vampiro.

-Volveré y te rescataré. No te abandonaré.

-Confío en ti.

El príncipe se acercó a los barrotes de la celda, lo suficiente para no rozarlos. Se sonrojó un poco, el vampiro también se acercó.

-Marshall, te quiero.


	8. Chapter 8

El Príncipe Chicle reunió todo su coraje y decidió que iba a conseguir su propósito. Escapó sigilosamente del castillo, no quería ser descubierto por los pingüinos, y descendió por la escarpada pared mientras empezaba a atardecer.

-Genial, voy a ir a visitar a los vampiros por la noche –Pensó el príncipe. –Me van a comer vivo.

Mientras descendía rememoró el principio de todo aquello, de como empezó todo, de como se atrevió a salir solo de su reino para ir en busca de Fionna, de como encontró a Marshall horas más tarde y de como éste le salvó la vida en innumerables ocasiones.

Su viaje estaba a punto de terminar, la aventura que había ocupado sus últimos días y todo su esfuerzo y vitalidad estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. No debía olvidar que el motivo de todo aquello era rescatar a una amiga en peligro, bueno, de hecho eran dos, pues Cake también había sido secuestrada, pero no quería ver finalizada su aventura.

Que ésta terminara solo significaba una cosa: volver a su vida diaria, a su rutina aburrida, a sus responsabilidades reales, a trabajar por el bien de la corona y a estar alejado de Marshall.

Era injusto, ¡Claro que lo era! Tenía que sacrificar toda su vida por el reino, por su pueblo y por la corona. Tendría que casarse con una mujer, seguramente alguna princesa de un reino vecino con el que se harían acuerdos y tratados, además de tener hijos que le sucedieran en el trono y todo ello por haber nacido príncipe. Evidentemente, aquella era una vida relativamente fácil y cómoda, vivía rodeado de lujos y en toda su vida no había tenido que trabajar duro y sus responsabilidades como príncipe eran meramente gestiones del palacio y un papel ceremonial. Pero de todas formas, era injusto no poder vivir su vida con libertad. No podía hacer nada de lo que quería, su vida estaba totalmente decidida. Aquel viaje era una de las pocas cosas espontáneas que podía darse el lujo de hacer.

Su palacio le gustaba, su reino le gustaba, los ciudadanos de éste le gustaban, la tierra del reino le gustaba, los lujos le gustaban, no obstante, Marshall le gustaba muchísimo más que todas las otras cosas.

¿No podía simplemente liberarle e irse los dos juntos lejos de Chuchelandia? Podrían fugarse a cualquier sitio, quizá a un bosque, sí, un bosque podría estar bien. Un bosque frondoso y profundo, donde construir una casita de madera, podría construir también una buena chimenea, y en las oscuras y frías noches de invierno acostarse los dos juntos, bien apretados, con mantas, al lado de la chimenea. Incluso podrían preparar algún tipo de chocolate caliente. Quizá incluso podrían encontrar colorante rojo para conseguir chocolate rojo para que Marshall lo pudiera succionar.

El príncipe, mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas, mientras imaginaba la luz del fuego iluminando su casita de madera y su cuerpo pegado al de Marshall, puso un pie donde no debería haberlo puesto y se descolgó de la pared, precipitándose.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos notó mucho frío, estaba casi cubierto por nieve, aunque se había hecho daño y había pasado un buen rato inconsciente se alegró porque al menos había bajado hasta el final de la pared y ahora tan solo tenía que desviarse hacia el oeste, por suerte no tenía que volver a cruzar aquel horrible puente.

Prosiguió su marcha con los últimos rayos de sol. Se dirigía hacia el gran río congelado, el cual destaca por sus cascadas congelas de cristal, sí, toda una maravilla de la naturaleza, aunque pierde su encanto al descubrir que allí tienen su guarida los horribles vampiros del hielo. Historias horribles se han contado sobre ese grupo de seres nocturnos, muchos viajeros sucumbieron al frío y a su violento terror al cruzar esas tierras.

Vamos, un sitio precioso donde pasar las vacaciones. Volvería aquí cada año –Pensó el príncipe. –Ah, y por supuesto, yo tengo que venir de noche que se supone que dan más miedo. Todo es genial.

-¡Pero yo no tengo miedo! –Gritó. ¿Qué son unos cuantos vampiros comparados con el futuro que me espera? ¿Qué son unos cuantos seres con colmillos más duros que los diamantes y una fuerza sobrehumana comparados con mi libertad robada?

Así pues, andando con actitud heroica se dirigió hacia su destino.

Pero lo que esperaba que pasara y lo que pasó en la realidad no estaba del todo coordinado. Por dos motivos. El primero fue que se hizo de noche cuando aún estaba lejísimos del río y tuvo que meterse en un agujero que encontró entre unas rocas para pasar la noche y el segundo fue lo que ocurrió cuando llegó al río.

Horas después salió de ese agujero, hacía bastante que había amanecido y el sol estaba alto.

Aquella zona parecía más una gran llanura más que las laderas de una montaña, pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia a la geografía del área.

Poco a poco fue advirtiendo numerosas hierbas e incluso algunas pequeñas florecitas, cosa totalmente fuera de lugar, se supone que aquel era un lugar totalmente frío y congelado, no había lugar para delicadas flores allí. También empezó a notar que poco a poco iba haciendo más calor, se sentía más a gusto con esa temperatura y por eso no le dio muchas vueltas.

-Un golpe de suerte –Pensó.

A pocos pasos de allí se encontró con una gran sorpresa: el gran río congelado estaba descongelado.

Bueno, era irónico. Eso sí.

El gran río congelado estaba descongelado, por su cauce volvía a discurrir el agua, la corriente había regresado, volvía a fluir el agua hacia abajo. Por su parte, las grandes e inconfundibles cascadas de cristal estaban totalmente confundibles, pues eran de agua transparente y poca similitud tenían ya con el hielo o con el cristal.

Tampoco era tan raro aquello que había pasado, no era para nada raro, era tan normal como encontrarse un pingüino tomando el sol en una playa a 40º o a un dragón tomando un baño en un estanque. Vamos, lo que se dice un acontecimiento de la vida diaria y de la rutina más común.

El príncipe, anonadado, estaba muy confundido y preocupado.

-¿Este será el gran río descongelado? ¿El hermano gemelo del río congelado? ¿Y esas cascadas serán las grandes cascadas de agua? Bueno. No tendría ningún sentido que se le dieran importancia a las cascadas de agua, pues todas las cascadas son de agua, la grandeza de las cascadas que se supone que había aquí era por su singularidad, pues eran de hielo –Pensó el Príncipe Chicle.

Se despasó un botón de su camiseta dejando ver parte de su cuello. Sí. El calor se notaba. Era evidente. Esperaba no pillar un resfriado por los cambios bruscos de temperatura.

-Oh. ¿Qué haría si pillara un resfriado? No puedo resfriarme ya que tengo demasiado que hacer –Exclamó. –Espero que no haya nadie pues pensarían que estoy loco por hablar solo.

-Bueno, hay que empezar a utilizar la lógica. Estos hechos se pueden relacionar y comprender, es evidente que el río se ha descongelado por este calor, pero ¿Qué emite tanto calor como para poder descongelar este colosal río?

El Príncipe Chicle empezó a dar vueltas en círculos mientras se sujetaba la barbilla con una mano y pensaba. Pensó que así descubriría antes de dónde procedía el calor.

Cuando se mareó por dar demasiadas vueltas en círculo decidió dar una vuelta por los alrededores en busca de pistas.

* * *

Mientras paseaba por el bosque del alrededor del río, llegó a una zona que estaba llenísima de lobos de fuego. Era curiosísimo encontrar una cantidad tan enorme de criaturas que en un principio no debían de estar allí. Se escondió un poco tras los árboles y espió a estas criaturas. Los lobos habían construido nidos y madrigueras por todo el bosque, algunos de ellos iban al río a beber, lo cual era extraño, el príncipe pensaba que las criaturas de fuego no bebían y que además tendrían miedo del agua. Esa enorme cantidad de lobos, de todas las edades y tamaños, estaba provocando que la zona se sobrecalentara y su estancia provocaba que el río se descongelara al igual que la nieve del suelo y de las copas de los árboles.

El príncipe estaba asustado, había aproximadamente cien lobos, la mayoría adultos y casi tan altos como él. El Príncipe Chicle primero pensó en escapar sin ser visto pero su torpeza le hizo llamar la atención de un pequeño lobito que se acercó a él, haciendo que los demás lobos acabaran yendo donde él se escondía. En un instante se vio rodeado de una docena de lobos.

En ese momento deseó ser como Marshall, deseó poder tener unos poderes fuertes con los que luchar y derrotar a todas aquellas criaturas, pero él no era así, no tenía poderes fuertes, de hecho había llegado tan lejos en su viaje por suerte. Nunca había tenido que combatir de verdad, no tenía ni idea del manejo de la espada, ni de ningún otro tipo de arma. Era así como inútil.

-Perritos, sed buenos –Dijo después de silbarles. –Sed buenos y dejadme ir –Mientras decía esto movió una pierna y al mismo instante en que levantó el pie uno de los lobos empezó a rugir. –Calma, perritos, calma.

Además de ser un inútil para el combate no tenía ni idea de que aquellas criaturas eran lobos y no perros. Suerte tenía de haber nacido en un palacio con toda la vida arreglada porque como tuviera que arreglárselas solo no llegaría ni a la siguiente estación.

Asustado, empezó a correr en dirección al río, no es que lo hubiera pensado demasiado, simplemente corrió hacia el primer lugar que se le ocurrió. Al llegar allí lo cruzó, no tuvo que nadar porque en la parte donde estaba podía tocar el suelo, eso sí, tuvo que esforzarse mucho para que la corriente no se lo llevara, pues ésta era muy fuerte, además, el agua estaba demasiado helada.

Los lobos, como era de esperar, le siguieron, pero también hicieron algo que no era de esperar, se tiraron dentro del río. Ninguno de ellos sabía nadar, muchos tragaron grandes cantidades de agua y todos fueron arrastrados por la corriente.

El príncipe tuvo la gran idea de llevar a todos los lobos que quedaban hacia el río para que se los llevara la corriente. Salió del río como pudo y fue sigilosamente, aunque mojado y helado, hacia el claro del bosque donde se escondían los otros lobos.

De camino hacia allí se encontró con un palo grande y decidió recogerlo, podría serle útil. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y les tiró unas cuantas piedras para confundirles un poco, éstos empezaron a moverse por todo el claro buscando el posible origen de las piedras, pronto se sorprendieron, pues el Príncipe Chicle atravesó el claro corriendo, iba muy rápido, pronto tuvo un motivo real para correr, pues casi la mitad de los lobos que allí se encontraban empezaron a seguirle.

Al llegar al borde del río se tiró dentro sin detenerse ni un instante, los lobos también se tiraron dentro del río, todos ellos, no lo vieron venir. Entonces, el príncipe tuvo la sensación de que el río estaba empezando a hervir, subió considerablemente la temperatura. Aquellos animales funcionaban casi como estufas portátiles, al meterse todos allí dentro calentaron el agua muy rápido. Esto no tuvo demasiada importancia, pues muchos de ellos, incapaces de nadar o de ofrecer resistencia a la corriente, fueron arrastrados muy rápido. Algunos pocos consiguieron mantenerse estables, los más grandes, pero su equilibrio duró muy poco, hasta que empezaron a tragar agua.

Estaba claro que aquellos animales no estaban hechos para el agua.

Volvió a repetir su jugada maestra, se acercó al claro donde aún quedaban unos cuantos de ellos y volvió a salir corriendo a vista de todos, esperando, claro está, que le persiguieran como habían hecho los otros la vez anterior. Fue todo muy curioso cuando ninguno de ellos le siguió. Pasó una y otra vez y los lobos no parecían percatarse de su presencia. Dejó de correr y se acercó a ellos y les gritó, tampoco le echaron cuenta. Llegó a golpear a algunos con el palo, pero seguían haciendo sus actividades rutinarias ignorando totalmente los esfuerzos del príncipe por llamar su atención.

Éste, cansado de tanto correr y agotado moralmente se apartó de los lobos y se sentó en unas rocas a descansar y a pensar en sus próximos movimientos.

Estaba triste porque los lobos no le hacían ningún caso, era como si fuera invisible.

-¿Por qué no me miran? –Pensó. -¿Acaso soy invisible?

De todas formas, el príncipe desconocía el motivo que le llevaba a tratar de deshacerse de los lobos que estaban allí. Realmente no tenía ningún motivo. Al principio simplemente estaba huyendo de unos peligrosos lobos, en la segunda ocasión se dejó llevar por la acción del momento, pero esta vez, cuando no tuvo éxito, tenía que empezar a plantearse sus motivos reales y volver a centrarse en su misión principal: encontrar a los vampiros del hielo.

Sentado en la piedra, empezó a llorar, se sentía mal, se sentía bastante inútil, no podía lograr nada de lo que quería. Poco después, estaba rodeado de pequeños lobitos del fuego que habían visto que lloraba y fueron a ver que le ocurría. De alguna forma u otra parecía que querían consolarle.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Qué queréis de mí? –Dijo el príncipe llorando. -¿Acaso ya podéis verme? ¿Os estabais divirtiendo mientras me ignorabais?

-¡No necesito vuestra compasión marchaos! –Mientras decía esto uno de los lobitos estaba subiendo por su pierna, como tenía la ropa mojada no le quemaba, pero aún así notaba el calor que desprendía. El pequeño animal miró a los ojos lagrimosos del príncipe y éste pudo ver que aquel pequeño lobo y en definitiva, todos los demás, tenían alma, tenían sentimientos y una vida y que lo que hizo al tirar a los demás al río había sido cruel, injusto e inhumano.

El príncipe se quedó callado mientras miraba a todos los animales, de alguna forma, podía sentir que ellos estaban sonriéndole.

Lobos más grandes se acercaron a los pequeños, el que estaba encima del príncipe saltó y todos ellos se fueron juntos río abajo, seguramente a encontrar al resto de la manada que se había extraviado.

El príncipe, con esfuerzo, consiguió pedirles perdón, éstos se fueron, no parecían enfadados ni parecía que le guardaran rencor, ellos ya sabían que el príncipe se sentía bastante mal y no necesitaba más castigo que sus propios remordimientos.

Y se quedó allí, sentado en aquella roca del claro, durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Cuando por fin se animó a levantarse ya habían pasado muchas horas y quedaba poco tiempo de luz, no había comido nada en todo el día, pero tampoco había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo.

Al levantarse notó un repentino frío, volvió a ver nieve en el suelo, y cuando se acercó al río vio que este estaba otra vez congelado, a primera vista parecía que estaba muy congelado, pero no era así, solo estaba congelada la capa más superficial y por debajo de la fina capa de hielo aún seguía la corriente. Aunque se congeló muy poco, era sorprendente que lo hubiera hecho tan rápido, pero era normal, el hielo, el frío y la nieve eran lo normal allí en las frías y heladas montañas del norte, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

El Príncipe Chicle se dio cuenta de que las cascadas volvían a estar congeladas y de que volvían a ser el majestuoso fenómeno natural que merecía el viaje hasta allí. Eran enormes, tanto como la pared por la que descendían. El príncipe se acercó allí y escuchó unas voces, al fijarse con más atención descubrió que procedían de dentro de las cascadas, mejor dicho, de detrás. Las cascadas tapaban una cueva, la entrada a esta cueva no era tan enorme como las cascadas, de hecho tenía el tamaño de un humano de estatura media.

Parecía que las cascadas estaban allí solo para ocultar algo, de hecho lo estaban, ya que como vería instantes después, allí se ocultaban los vampiros del hielo.

Curioso por saber que había allí dentro, cogió su palo y intentó romper un trozo de hielo para poder entrar, al tercer golpe, el hielo que intentaba romper se derritió y de su interior apareció una mano que le lanzó dentro de la cueva.

-¿Por qué intentas romper nuestro hielo? –Le preguntó un vampiro casi gritando.

El príncipe estaba totalmente asustado, estaba en la guarida de los vampiros, en una cueva enorme, que parecía que aún era mucho más larga y profunda. Había como veinte vampiros rodeándole.

Éste, asustado, empezó a llorar. Poco después los vampiros empezaron a reírse.

-¿Por qué os reís de mi? ¿Vais a comerme? –Dijo el príncipe asustado y secándose las lágrimas.

-Para nada –Dijo uno de ellos. –En realidad estamos muy agradecidos contigo, hemos visto lo que hiciste, derrotaste a esos horribles lobos de fuego y por fin se fueron. Nosotros intentamos desde hace ya casi una semana echarles de aquí, pero no podemos, somos muy débiles contra el fuego. Así que no te preocupes, no queremos hacerte daño, eres nuestro salvador.

-En realidad, tengo que pediros un favor, ese ha sido mi motivo para venir hasta aquí, os estaba buscando –Empezó a contar el príncipe. –Un amigo mío ha sido capturado en el castillo de la Reina Hielo y le han encerrado en una celda con barrotes de hielo mágico, intenté salvar a mi amigo pero me dijo que solo los que dominan el poder del hielo pueden destrozar los barrotes. ¿Me podrías ayudar?

Hubo un silencio general por parte de todos ellos hasta que el mismo que habló antes lo rompió.

-Claro, claro que te ayudaremos, tú nos salvaste, podríamos haber muerto por culpa de tanto calor, esos lobos estaban rompiendo el equilibrio de esta zona. No podíamos salir ni de día ni de noche. Bueno, es que nosotros no podemos salir de día porque no podemos ver la luz del sol.

-Entonces… ¿Me ayudaréis? –Dijo el príncipe feliz. –Estoy muy agradecido. ¿Podemos ir ya?

-Me temo que hasta que no se esconda el sol, no podemos hacer nada. De todas formas, vamos a preparar un buen plan para atacar el castillo de la Reina Hielo esta noche, desde hace tiempo tenemos suficientes motivos como para querer atacarla. Aprovecharemos esta oportunidad.

De este modo, el Príncipe Chicle se quedó con los vampiros el planear el asalto al castillo.


	9. Chapter 9

El príncipe se acercó a los barrotes de la celda, lo suficiente para no rozarlos. Se sonrojó un poco, el vampiro también se acercó.

-Marshall, te quiero.

Con un "te quiero" el príncipe salió en busca de los vampiros de hielo dejando a Marshall en una celda fría y solitaria. Ya había pasado un día desde que estaban separados pero para Marshall esas horas habían sido infernales.

Cuando se aseguró de que el príncipe ya estaba lejos y de que no iba a volver, se permitió el lujo de tirarse al suelo derrotado, él jamás demostraría debilidad ante el Príncipe Chicle pues éste siempre le ha visto como un pilar de soporte, como su protección, y sería horrible que viera que su pilar se derrumba como un castillo de naipes con la brisa de verano.

Estaba atardeciendo, no lo podía ver porque desde aquella celda no se veía nada, no había ventanas, la única luz que llegaba a esas mazmorras era la del piso superior del castillo cuando abrían la puerta de las escaleras.

El vampiro se sentó en una esquina de aquella oscura celda, y apoyó su cabeza en la fría y dura pared y simplemente dejó pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba a su salvador.

Marshall siempre había estado solo, en sus más de mil años muchas personas habían entrado en su vida y habían acabado yéndose, a veces se separaban por peleas, a veces simplemente no eran compatibles, pero las despedidas más dolorosas eran las que la muerte provocaba.

La muerte, justa e inevitable, trata a todo el mundo por igual: sea más rico, sea más pobre, sea fuerte, sea débil, sea alto, sea bajo, la muerte acaba juzgándolos a todos de la misma forma y llevándolos a su funesto final.

A todos, a todos exceptuándolo a él. Marshall era inmortal, no iba a morir, por muchos años que pasaran, tampoco iba a envejecer más. Hubo un tiempo en que sí lo hacía, durante veinte años aproximadamente, luego dejó de hacerlo, llevaba con ese aspecto, el que tenía cuando cumplió veinte, durante más de mil años.

¿Qué le hacía pensar que esta vez iba a ser distinto? ¿Qué le hacía pensar que esta vez iba a poder quedarse con el Príncipe Chicle para siempre?

Nada.

Él solo era un cúmulo de resentimiento del pasado, un intento de crear una vida mejor junto a alguien que le quisiera. Muchas heridas del pasado aún abiertas le convirtieron en un chico fuerte que no se deja derrotar por nadie y nunca se deja ver triste. Quizá la soledad de aquella celda le hacía ver las cosas de una forma más dura y difícil o es que quizá se había dado de bruces contra la realidad, pero estaba empezando a aceptar la idea de que no podía estar con la persona a la que amaba por mucho empeño que pusiese.

¿Cuál es la verdadera celda? ¿La mazmorra donde estaba metido o la espiral de sus sentimientos que giraba sin poder detenerse cual remolino alborotado?

Cuando por fin consiguió salir de sus pensamientos, del laberinto de su propia mente, ya habían pasado muchas horas. Desde allí, sin ventanas no podía ver el exterior, no podía ver la luna, si es que aún era de noche, no podía ver el sol, si es que ya era de día. Estaba perdido, no sabía la hora exacta ni cuánto tiempo llevaba allí encerrado.

Entonces, alguien abrió la puerta de la mazmorra y la luz entró desde el piso superior, supuso que ya sería de día. Se preocupó por el príncipe, había estado toda la noche fuera, sin nadie, sin ayuda.

-Con lo torpe que es seguro que se habrá metido en algún problema – Pensó.

En unos instantes tuvo a la mismísima Reina Hielo ante sus narices. Entró y se acercó a él, mirándolo por encima del hombro, con cara de asco y desprecio.

-Así que… te han abandonado ¿Eh? –Dijo ella con total desprecio.

El vampiro la miró desde el suelo, aún seguía un poco mareado y tenía un poco de dificultad por ponerse de pie, así que se quedó en el suelo.

-No. No me han abandonado. Vendrán – Dijo él con esfuerzo.

-No. No van a venir, nadie va a venir a por ti. Te vas a quedar solo en esta celda para el resto de la eternidad. Al igual que aquella simpática niña y su gatita. Que también han sido abandonadas, por supuesto. Qué triste debe ser estar solo en el mundo ¿Eh? Que nadie te quiera, que nadie venga a salvarte… Es una pena –Dijo la Reina Hielo con total arrogancia.

-¡Te equivocas! –Gritó. –Va a venir a por mí, me rescatará… También rescataremos a Fionna. Él… Él me ama. Lo sé. No estoy solo. Para nada.

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él?

-Mi príncipe… -Respondió Marshall.

-¿Tu qué? –La Reina Hielo empezó a reírse. -¿Tu príncipe? No me hagas reír, por favor. ¿Tu príncipe? ¿En serio? Que chico tan gracioso eres. Bueno, que graciosos sois ambos, tú y tu querido príncipe. ¿Esperas que venga tu príncipe azul a lomos de un caballo, armado con una espada reluciente a rescatarte de las preciosas garras de una hermosa villana? –Mientras hablaba no podía dejar de reír.

-No es azul. Es rosa.

-Por favor. Déjate ya de tonterías. Te quedarás aquí para siempre y nunca volverás a ver a tu querido príncipe –Dijo autoritariamente mientras se dirigía hacia la salida cerciorándose de cerrar bien la celda. –Adiós y cuídate de las ratas –Dijo mientras pegaba un portazo.

Así fue como Marshall volvió a la soledad de su oscura y húmeda celda.

Las horas pasaban con normalidad pero a Marshall le pareció que el tiempo estaba roto, que las horas ya no transcurrían con normalidad sino que todo iba mucho más lento. De todas formas había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo encerrado en aquella oscuridad.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar dejar pasar el tiempo.

-Te esperaré todo lo que haga falta… -Susurró.

* * *

Cuando por fin la luna hizo acto de presencia, los vampiros del hielo junto con el príncipe salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron hacia el castillo donde Marshall estaba encerrado.

Los vampiros se movían muy rápido, corrían y flotaban en el aire, el Príncipe Chicle estaba subido en la espalda de uno de ellos. Estaba nevando y parecía que eso les animaba a ir mucho más rápido. El príncipe vio como en pocos minutos recorrieron la distancia que a él le había costado prácticamente un día.

Llegaron a la gran pared que había que escalar para llegar al castillo y la escalaron muy rápido, casi sin esfuerzo. El príncipe estaba sorprendido y a la vez celoso de su rapidez, fuerza y resistencia. Al llegar a la puerta principal se detuvieron en seco para decidir sus próximos movimientos.

-Mi amigo está encerrado en las mazmorras del sótano –Dijo el príncipe. –Tenemos que ir hacia allí.

-Supongo que estarán esperándonos ¿No? –Preguntó uno de ellos.

-No lo sé, la verdad. No sé si me vieron salir o no –Respondió el príncipe.

-De todas formas, entremos –Concluyó un vampiro.

Entraron y se encontraron el vestíbulo lleno de pingüinos, efectivamente, habían estado allí desde que el príncipe se marchó, esperando para defender el castillo. Instintivamente los vampiros empezaron a golpear a los pingüinos, éstos ofrecieron resistencia y también demostraron tener una buena ofensiva.

El príncipe fue hacia las mazmorras con tres de los vampiros, uno de ellos era el que le había llevado en la espalda hasta el castillo. En el pasillo por donde se accedía al sótano no había ninguna defensa, por eso fueron rápidamente hacia la puerta donde estaban las escaleras.

Al bajar, el príncipe se encontró a un deprimido Marshall tirado en el suelo, deslumbrado por la poca luz que entraba desde el piso superior. El vampiro, se incorporó de un salto y se acercó a los barrotes. Uno de los vampiros de hielo se acercó y con tan solo una mano tocó los barrotes y consiguió derretirlos.

Los dos chicos corrieron a abrazarse, no podían contener las lágrimas ninguno de los dos. Marshall nunca había llorado tanto.

-¿Pensabas que no iba a venir? –Preguntó el príncipe sonriendo, entre lágrimas.

-No. Siempre confié en ti, siempre supe que vendrías, jamás dudé –Respondió Marshall mientras abrazaba al príncipe con fuerza. –Te he echado de menos, nunca más quiero separarme de ti. Aunque solo haya sido un día, ha sido un infierno. He estado en esta celda oscura y solitaria y lo único que podía hacer era pensar en ti, recordarte y desear que llegaras. No puedes ni imaginar lo importante que eres para mí y lo que te necesito –Dijo sin dejar de llorar.

-Me vas a dejar todo el hombro mojado, vampiro tonto, no llores más. Estoy aquí y nunca te abandonaré –Le dijo el Príncipe Chicle. –Vamos a hacer esto juntos, dame la mano y salgamos de aquí.

Y así, cogidos de la mano, salieron de la celda donde Marshall dejó todos sus malos pensamientos y se dirigieron hacia el piso superior para derrotar de una vez por todas a la Reina Hielo.

* * *

En el piso superior estaban los vampiros del hielo luchando contra un centenar de pingüinos, cuando los dos chicos subieron y se reunieron con los demás, empezaron a combatir juntos. El Príncipe Chicle seguía usando el palo que encontró horas antes en el bosque. Los pingüinos no eran fuertes pero eran muchos y por eso les tomó mucho tiempo derrotarlos a todos.

Cuando el último pingüino quedó inconsciente, siguieron su camino hacia la sala del trono de la Reina Hielo, a la cual se llegaba subiendo por las enormes escaleras que estaban en el vestíbulo. Antes de derrotar a los pequeños pingüinos era difícil subir ya que estaban ocupadas por éstos para impedirles avanzar.

Una vez subidas las escaleras, se encontraron con una sala relativamente pequeña comparada con el gran vestíbulo. Allí, para su sorpresa, encontraron tres pingüinos, pero no eran unos pingüinos normales, eran gigantescos.

El que estaba a la izquierda se acercó rápidamente y atacó a Marshall con un gran carámbano, éste sacó su hacha rápidamente y se defendió del ataque del pingüino. Los otros dos fueron detrás de los vampiros, el príncipe ayudó a Marshall a derrotar al pingüino de la izquierda, aunque no hizo demasiado con su palo pero al menos lo intentó y demostró una vez más que no era tan inútil como aparentaba.

Y así, con hachas y palos, empezó el combate contra los gigantes.


	10. Chapter 10

Marshall se puso sobre la espalda del pingüino y le golpeó con el hacha, éste con movimientos bruscos consiguió quitarse al vampiro de encima. El príncipe, con valentía, se acercó y le golpeó en una pata con el palo, haciendo que su enemigo se alterara y comenzara a dar pisotones.

Mientras tanto, los vampiros se habían agrupado para intentar tirar a uno de los pingüinos al suelo pero no lo consiguieron, se dieron cuenta de que su ventaja numérica no era bastante para derrotar a aquellos monstruos.

Tres de ellos se separaron del grupo y prepararon un ataque conjunto en el que lanzaron grandes trozos de hielo sobre la cabeza de uno de los pingüinos, éste resultó herido cerca de la cara. El dolorido pingüino golpeó con una de sus aletas a los vampiros que le habían atacado.

Estaba siendo una batalla bastante dura y lenta, por mucho tiempo que pasaran intentando derrotar a aquellos gigantes lo único que conseguían era perder aliados uno tras otro.

Todo iba bastante mal hasta que al Príncipe Chicle se le ocurrió una estrategia que según él podría funcionar. Les contó a Marshall y a los demás vampiros su posible plan, quería utilizar el poder del hielo para congelar a los pingüinos. De todas formas, supuso que ellos tenían cierta resistencia al hielo y que se descongelarían rápido, pero igualmente quiso intentarlo.

Marshall sostuvo al príncipe en el aire, de la forma en que éste le había indicado anteriormente. Mientras los dos chicos estaban en el aire, los vampiros del hielo estaban congelando todo el suelo, para conseguir hacerlo resbaladizo y así tirar a los pingüinos.

Una vez congelado el suelo, los vampiros, flotando ligeramente para no resbalar, se agruparon alrededor de uno de los pingüinos. Los otros dos fueron flotando hasta la cabeza del pingüino golpeándole una y otra vez para conseguir que se mareara, mientras tanto, los vampiros golpeaban sus pies. Cuando el pingüino estaba ya bastante confundido, Marshall y el Príncipe Chicle ascendieron flotando, para conseguir impulso, y golpearon la barriga del monstruo con fuerza y consiguieron tirarlo al suelo dejándolo boca arriba.

Rápidamente, aprovechando la confusión de los otros enemigos, los vampiros comenzaron a congelar poco a poco al pingüino. Cuando lo consiguieron, se alegraron porque pensaron que ya estaban un paso más cerca de la victoria, pero los otros dos pingüinos golpearon el bloque de hielo en el que se había convertido su compañero y lo destrozaron, dejándole libre.

Cuando su estrategia fracasó, el Príncipe Chicle empezó a sentirse verdaderamente preocupado. Creía que aquellos rivales eran demasiado fuertes para ellos, se bloqueó y se quedó parado.

-¡Oye! No te vayas a quedar ahí en medio, te golpearán –Exclamó Marshall. -¡Oye! ¿No me oyes? –El príncipe parecía ausente, no respondía a los avisos del vampiro.

Aprovechando la distracción del príncipe uno de los pingüinos se acercó para golpearle, por suerte, Marshall, que estaba atento, se interpuso entre el pingüino y el Príncipe Chicle y detuvo el golpe de la aleta con su hacha.

-No podré aguantar mucho tiempo, debes apartarte –Dijo el vampiro. -¿No me oyes? Muévete de aquí, te harán daño –Insistió mientras paraba el ataque del pingüino.

Por mucho que Marshall insistiera, el príncipe no parecía responder a nada, simplemente estaba quieto, sin moverse, sin prestar atención, mirando al vacío. No duró demasiado así, cuando Marshall no pudo seguir deteniendo el ataque del vampiro salieron volando los dos con el golpe del monstruo y chocando contra una pared.

Cuando se reincorporaron encontraron a los vampiros del hielo en línea, haciendo una pared de hielo para arrinconar a los pingüinos.

-¡Vamos a conseguiros un poco de tiempo! Id a por la Reina Hielo, nosotros nos ocuparemos de éstos –Dijo uno de ellos mientras apuntaba con sus manos a la pequeña pared que estaba creando.

Los dos chicos no se lo pensaron mucho, agradecieron a los vampiros toda su ayuda y cruzaron la puerta hacia la sala del trono.

* * *

Se encontraron con una sala enorme, oscura, con grandes ventanas que estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas. La sala estaba totalmente vacía, tan solo contaba con una larga alfombra roja que llegaba al enorme trono. Una tenue luz lo iluminaba pero no se podía distinguir nada más.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Preguntó Marshall mirando al príncipe a los ojos.

-No. Creo que no. Llegó el momento de ser valiente y lograr lo que me propuse –Dijo el Príncipe Chicle con decisión.

-Te has convertido en un héroe –Dijo el vampiro mientras se reía. –Te convertiste en mi héroe, me salvaste de aquella celda y aún no te lo he agradecido como es debido.

-No importa, tú me has salvado muchas veces más –Respondió. –Además, lo hice porque quería.

-¿Querías qué? –Preguntó Marshall acercándose un poco al príncipe.

-Quería salvarte, claro, ¿Qué más podría ser? –Dijo el Príncipe Chicle un poco sonrojado.

-Tú… ¿Me quieres? –Le preguntó Marshall.

-Yo… Te quiero.

Los dos se quedaron callados mientras se miraban, ninguno de los dos quería estropear el momento. Ambos tenían sus motivos para tener dudas acerca de lo que sentían por el otro, pero aún así, mirándose a los ojos podían notar que lo que sentían era real y estaba ahí, no se podía ocultar.

-¿Quieres que vayamos cogidos de la mano hasta que lleguemos al trono? –Propuso el Príncipe Chicle.

-Sí, me gustaría.

* * *

Cogidos de la mano avanzaron lentamente hasta el trono, tuvieron que andar bastante, aquella sala era realmente larga. Conforme iban acercándose podían distinguir cada vez mejor el rostro de la Reina Hielo esbozando una siniestra sonrisa mientras les esperaba.

-Pensaba que no ibais a llegar nunca –Dijo levantándose. –Veo que al fin y al cabo sí que vinieron a rescatarte. ¡Qué bien por ti! De todas formas este será vuestro final.

-¡Te equivocas! –Exclamó el príncipe adelantándose. –Este será tu final, vamos a liberar a nuestras amigas, no conseguirás salirte con la tuya.

-¿Sí? ¿Vosotros dos pensáis ganarme? –Dijo la Reina Hielo autoritariamente. –Vamos a ver qué podéis hacer contra mí –Mientras decía esto dio un salto en el aire y les apuntó con las manos, disparando rayos de hielo que rozaron sus pies.

Los chicos retrocedieron y se alejaron un poco de su enemigo. Marshall desde la distancia saltó y se quedó flotando en el aire, el Príncipe Chicle, por su parte, se quedó en el suelo, tratando de atraer a la Reina Hielo hacia él para despistarla, aprovechando así los momentos de confusión para que el vampiro pudiera golpearle con el hacha desde arriba.

Una vez dieron el primer golpe, la Reina Hielo se puso colérica, cegada por la rabia y el dolor lanzó numerosos rayos de hielo que congelaron todo lo que tocaron. Por desgracia, uno de estos rayos congeló la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Marshall, impidiéndole moverse. Sufriendo por el dolor que sentía a causa del hielo pidió ayuda al príncipe para poder apartarse del punto de mira del enemigo.

La sala del trono que se había convertido en un verdadero campo de batalla estaba a rebosar de grandes cubos de hielo que fueron creados durante el ataque de la Reina Hielo. Marshall usó uno de estos grandes cubos para ocultarse hasta que pudiera romper el hielo de las piernas que le impedía moverse.

El príncipe, por su parte, cuando dejó al vampiro oculto detrás del bloque de hielo, fue a llamar la atención de la Reina Hielo. No intentó atacarla pues sus armas eran insuficientes, tan solo contaba con el palo que había encontrado en el bosque y prácticamente no podía conseguir nada con él. Por esto, decidió atraer a la Reina Hielo para huir de ella y así conseguir tiempo hasta que Marshall pudiera volver a moverse.

Mientras corría de un lado hacia otro, trataba de no tropezar con ningún trozo de hielo para no resbalarse. Después de un rato, la Reina Hielo, que sospechaba lo que él estaba tramando, decidió dejar de correr y utilizar otro ataque.

-¡Sé lo que intentas! ¡Pero no vas a poder huir de mí! –Gritó enfurecida. -¡A ver como consigues huir de esto! –Mientras decía estas palabras colocó los brazos hacia arriba y empezó a crear una especie de nube, ésta se hacía cada vez más grande. Poco después, cuando la nube había crecido empezó a nevar. Al principio se trataba de una ligera nevada, pero poco a poco aumentó la intensidad y acabó siendo una gran ventisca con nieve, hielo y viento. La temperatura bajó muchísimo y el Príncipe Chicle no podía esconderse ni huir, fuera donde fuera dentro de la sala iba a recibir los golpes del granizo y la nieve.

-¿Qué puedo hacer yo? –Pensó. –Tan solo soy un chico normal, no tengo poderes especiales, tampoco tengo un arma, no tengo nada con que atacar ni expectativas de ganar este combate yo solo. Si llegué tan lejos ha sido por la incondicional ayuda de Marshall que siempre estuvo a mi lado. Ahora mismo él no puede luchar y siento que le estoy defraudando. ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Cómo podría ayudar? ¿En qué destaco? ¿Cómo podría ser útil? Nunca he tenido la necesidad de luchar, siempre he tenido a alguien que me ha protegido, pero ahora tengo a alguien a quien defender y salvar, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Estoy dispuesto a luchar hasta el final… Aunque sea con un palo. Si solo tengo un palo, eso es lo que usaré. Lucharé con un palo.

Cargado de esperanza, el Príncipe Chicle fue hacia la Reina Hielo, quien estaba muy confiada, y le golpeó con el palo en la cabeza. Aunque él no creía que este ataque iba a ser efectivo, la Reina Hielo quedó totalmente sorprendida por el ataque y quedó fuera de sí. Al perder el conocimiento la ventisca cesó.

El Príncipe Chicle aprovechó el momento para volver con Marshall. Una vez juntos, le ayudó a romper el hielo que tenía en sus piernas con el palo. De todas formas, fue crucial la utilización del hacha del vampiro para romperlo.

-Vamos a terminar con esto –Dijo el vampiro levantándose del suelo.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba la Reina Hielo, la cual estaba recuperando el conocimiento y poniéndose de pie. Ésta perdió la confianza que tenía minutos antes. Marshall saltó en el aire de nuevo y aprovechó el impulso para volver a golpearle, no obstante, la Reina Hielo se defendió con una especie de espada hecha de hielo. En unos segundos el combate se había transformado en un duelo de espadas.

La Reina Hielo se defendía muy bien con su espada de hielo, no dejaba ningún punto sin defensa y a la vez conseguía atacar al vampiro. Éste, desesperado, recurrió a sus poderes de invisibilidad. Gracias a estos poderes, consiguió evitar los siguientes ataques de la Reina Hielo y a la vez también consiguió golpearle con tanta fuerza que pudo tirarla al suelo.

Una vez que la villana no volvió a levantarse, los chicos pudieron dar el combate por terminado y empezaron a buscar a Fionna y Cake. Las chicas debían estar en algún sitio oculto de aquella sala pues en las mazmorras no estaban y pensaron que la Reina Hielo las querría tener cerca. Empezaron a buscar por las paredes, por el suelo e incluso por debajo de la alfombra. Finalmente, movieron el trono y encontraron una trampilla y unas escaleras para bajar.

En aquella especie de mazmorra encontraron a Fionna y a Cake dentro un gran bloque de hielo.


	11. Chapter 11

Diez días.

Ya habían pasado diez días desde que Fionna fue a rescatar a Cake al castillo de la Reina Hielo. El Príncipe Chicle había recorrido un largo camino y había derrotado a muchos enemigos para conseguir rescatarla, tuvo la ayuda de Marshall, quien hizo el viaje mucho más fácil y llevadero.

-¡Fionna! –Gritó el Príncipe Chicle aporreando el bloque de hielo. –Ya he llegado, he venido a salvarte.

El príncipe empezó a golpear el enorme bloque de hielo, con la esperanza de romperlo, lo golpeó primero con su palo pero éste se partió, después lo golpeó directamente con sus puños.

Marshall estaba un poco sorprendido por la reacción que tuvo el príncipe al llegar allí, no parecía el mismo, parecía fuera de sí golpeando el hielo de esa forma. El vampiro notó que algo no iba bien.

-Oye… ¿Te ocurre algo? –Dijo mientras detenía sus manos que ya empezaban a tener moratones.

-Marshall… -Dijo el Príncipe Chicle mientras se le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas. –Marshall… Hemos venido para nada. Soy un inútil, me siento impotente, no soy capaz de romper el hielo. ¿Por qué? He hecho todo lo que he podido.

-Tranquilízate –Le dijo mientras le abrazaba. –Todo irá bien. Hemos pasado por lo más difícil, ahora ellas ya están aquí delante de nosotros. Lo conseguiremos.

-Marshall, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ese bloque es enorme y grueso, parece imposible de romper –Dijo el Príncipe Chicle desesperado.

-Podríamos derretirlo con fuego –Propuso Marshall.

-No… Es una locura. No funcionaría, además, ¿De dónde sacamos el fuego?

-¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a los vampiros del hielo que dejamos atrás?

-Ellos… ¡Sí! ¡Podría funcionar! Marshall, es una gran idea –Dijo el príncipe emocionado. –Vayamos a buscarlos.

-Yo iré, tu espera aquí. No tardaré –Dijo el vampiro mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Cuando Marshall salió, el príncipe se quedó mirando a Fionna, su amiga. Ella llevaba diez días encerrada allí y por fin había conseguido llegar para salvarla. Estaba de pie, dentro del bloque de hielo, como flotando, tenía los ojos cerrados y su dorado pelo brillaba. A su lado estaba la pequeña Cake, también parecía que flotaba.

-Por fin serás libre –Pensó. –Por fin podrás volver a tener miles de aventuras, podrás volver a ser una heroína.

* * *

Poco después llegó Marshall acompañado de varios vampiros del hielo, éstos pusieron sus manos en el bloque de hielo y se concentraron por derretirlo. Con pasión y deseos de salvar a las chicas consiguieron derretir gran parte del bloque, lo suficiente para poder sacar a Fionna y Cake de allí. El suelo de la pequeña mazmorra se llenó de agua, prácticamente unos diez centímetros de agua cubrían el suelo.

El Príncipe Chicle corrió hacia Fionna y la abrazó, por fin la tenía en sus brazos. Por fin había conseguido rescatar a su mejor amiga. La llevó en brazos hacia el piso superior, Marshall llevó a Cake.

Recorrieron el castillo buscando algún sitio donde pudieran acostarlas y que entraran en calor. Encontraron una pequeña habitación con paja y con ésta montaron unas camas improvisadas para las chicas que aún estaban inconscientes y heladas.

Cuando se aseguraron de que las chicas estaban entrando en calor fueron a buscar a los vampiros del hielo que se habían quedado en la sala del trono. Al llegar allí encontraron a la Reina Hielo y a todos sus soldados pingüinos inconscientes.

-Pasaremos aquí la noche –Dijo el príncipe a los vampiros. –Muchas gracias por todo, sin vosotros no hubiéramos podido conseguirlo.

-No hay de qué. De todas formas, tú nos ayudaste a expulsar a aquellos lobos y ahora nos habéis ayudado a derrotar a la Reina Hielo de una vez por todas. Ahora vamos a ocuparnos de ella y a quedarnos con el castillo, se acabó el reino del terror helado. Vamos a quedarnos a vivir aquí, se acabaron las cuevas y las cascadas –Dijo un vampiro del hielo.

-Me alegro por vosotros. Partiremos mañana, tened suerte con todo y gracias –Dijo el Príncipe Chicle antes de abandonar la sala.

* * *

Once días.

Ya habían pasado once días desde que Fionna fue a rescatar a Cake al castillo de la Reina Hielo. El Príncipe Chicle después de un gran viaje donde tuvo que superar muchos obstáculos consiguió salvarlas.

Fue imprescindible la ayuda de Marshall, quien se había convertido en un gran apoyo y en un valioso amigo. Un amigo, eso es lo que técnicamente eran, simplemente amigos. Ninguno de los dos chicos sabía aclarar sus sentimientos respecto al otro y lo único que podían hacer era considerarse como grandes amigos. No hay duda de que este viaje les unió y les marcó la vida. Ambos tenían motivos para no querer tener algo más serio con el otro: el Príncipe Chicle se veía atrapado por el peso de la corona, por seguir con la continuidad de la monarquía y por dirigir el reino, por su parte, Marshall acarreaba el peso de la inmortalidad y de su pasado, en el cual cada persona a la que había amado le acabó abandonando o acabó muriendo dejándole solo.

Cuando amaneció, la primera en abrir los ojos fue Fionna, la cual despertó a todo el mundo con sus gritos de alegría.

-¡Chicos! –Gritó mientras zarandeaba a los dos chicos. -¡Habéis venido a salvarme! Muchísimas gracias.

-Fionna, te eché mucho de menos –Dijo el Príncipe Chicle.

-Y yo a ti también, Chicle. Bueno, en realidad no os eché de menos, estuve durmiendo –Respondió risueña.

-Pues entonces llevas once días dormida –Añadió el vampiro.

-Esos once días se me han pasado rapidísimo –Dijo Fionna emocionada. –Espera un momento, ¿Qué hacéis vosotros dos juntos? Pensaba que no os llevabais bien.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron.

-Digamos que mientras veníamos a salvarte pasaron muchas cosas –Dijo el príncipe con la cara roja.

-Nos hemos hecho muy amigos –Respondió el vampiro también ruborizado.

-¿Sí? ¡Qué bien! –Dijo Fionna felizmente. –Eh, Cake, ¡Despierta! ¿Cómo puedes seguir teniendo tanto sueño si llevamos once días durmiendo? –Gritó a Cake mientras la zarandeaba.

-Vaya, Fionna, que feliz estás, zarandeando a todo el mundo –Le dijo el príncipe.

-Claro que estoy feliz. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Habéis venido a rescatarme, y no solo eso, os habéis hecho muy amigos –Respondió. –Claro que estoy feliz.

-Cinco minutitos más… -Susurró Cake medio dormida. –No he podido dormir casi nada –Dijo provocando la risa general.

* * *

Minutos después salieron fuera del castillo y Cake se estiró, los tres subieron en su lomo y fueron hacia el Chuchelandia. En un instante estuvieron fuera del Reino Helado, y atravesaron en minutos los caminos que a los chicos les llevó días en cruzar. Poco tiempo después llegaron al castillo del Príncipe Chicle y se encontraron con un panorama caótico.

Los habitantes de Chuchelandia, los chuches, estaban perdidos sin el príncipe. Éste dejó a Míster Monocromo como su sustituto, pero el unicornio no podía comunicarse con los ciudadanos porque no podía hablar, éste se comunicaba con el código morse y por eso los ciudadanos no le entendían. Los chuches habían estado totalmente desorientados durante una semana, no sabían que tenían que hacer, no sabían cómo administrar sus vidas ni como llevar adelante el reino. Los chuches eran muy dependientes y necesitaban un líder que les dirigiera, un líder como lo era el Príncipe Chicle.

Al ver este caos, el príncipe se subió a su balcón y llamó a todos los chuches desde allí, dispuesto a hablarles para tranquilizarles, para poner orden.

-Queridos ciudadanos de Chuchelandia, he estado ausente varios días por motivos bastante serios, fui hasta el Reino Helado para poder rescatar a Fionna y a Cake. Tuve que hacer un largo y duro viaje, derroté a dragones, duendes, lobos, pingüinos, a toda clase de criaturas. Me enfrenté al peligro por salvar a mis amigas y aquí estoy. He vuelto sano y salvo, ahora podré volver a ser el líder que necesitáis. Todos los chuches que no sepáis que tenéis que hacer, que trabajo se necesita que hagáis, pasad por el castillo uno a uno, estaré esperándoos para resolver vuestras dudas e intentar ayudaros con la mejor eficiencia posible –Dijo el Príncipe Chicle.

El príncipe estuvo todo el día en la sala del trono esperando a los ciudadanos, les resolvía las dudas y les asignaba un trabajo que se adecuara a sus capacidades y a las necesidades del reino. Durante una semana el reino había estado totalmente descuidado y los chuches habían abandonado sus tareas.

Cuando terminó su trabajo al anochecer se encontró con que Fionna y Cake se habían ido, pero Marshall aún continuaba en el castillo. Estaba en su habitación.

* * *

-Marshall, aún estás aquí –Dijo el príncipe.

-Sí. Estaba esperando a que terminaras con tu trabajo –Le respondió.

-Ha sido divertido ¿Verdad? Me lo he pasado muy bien junto a ti –Le dijo el príncipe mientras se acercaba a él.

-Es cierto, ha sido toda una aventura. Los recuerdos son irremplazables.

-Marshall… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –Preguntó el príncipe mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Creo que lo más apropiado es que me vaya –Respondió. No hay lugar para mí en este reino.

-No. No quiero que te vayas. Quiero estar siempre junto a ti –Dijo el Príncipe Chicle mientras fue a abrazarle.

-No deberías hacer esto más difícil de lo que es –Dijo el vampiro conteniendo las lágrimas. –No puedo estar aquí. Este es tu lugar, es tu reino, los ciudadanos te necesitan totalmente, ya lo has visto hoy.

-No tanto como te necesito yo a ti –Dijo el príncipe mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas.

-Los chuches me tienen miedo, no puedo quedarme aquí.

-No importa, se acostumbrarán a ti. Todo irá bien, de verdad –Respondió el príncipe mientras se secaba las lágrimas. –Te necesito en mi vida, Marshall. Te necesito.

-No… Tú crees que me necesitas –Dijo apartándose de él.

-No me hagas esto. No me abandones, por favor –Dijo el príncipe volviendo a llorar. –Esto es muy duro para mí.

-Dame un motivo para no abandonarte.

-Te amo.

-¿Me amas? –Preguntó el vampiro un poco sonrojado.

-Sí. Te amo, Marshall –Dijo el príncipe mientras se acercaba a él de nuevo y le besaba.

El beso que le dio era uno de esos besos que congelan el tiempo y hacen pensar que no hay nada más fuera de allí. Que las únicas personas que existen en el mundo son ellos dos.

-Chicle, debo irme –Dijo Marshall mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Marshall… Acabas de llamarme por mi nombre. Nunca antes lo habías hecho.

-No… No me di cuenta –Respondió.

-Por favor, no te vayas Marshall, quédate conmigo para siempre. ¿Acaso no me quieres?

-Te amo, y por eso debo irme, es lo mejor para ambos. Sé que es duro pero es lo que debo hacer.

-No. Marshall, no es lo mejor. Voy a sufrir sin ti. De verdad. Te necesito. No te vayas –Dijo el príncipe llorando.

-Lo siento –Dijo Marshall mientras se acercaba a la ventana.

-¡Espera! ¿Volveremos a ir juntos de aventura?

-¿De aventura? –Preguntó el vampiro.

-Sí. Quiero vivir una aventura eterna contigo.

-Te prometo que volveremos a ir juntos de aventura –Dijo el vampiro mientras se alejó flotando.

El Príncipe Chicle se quedó tirado en el suelo, llorando y mirando al cielo mientras susurraba "te amo".

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Bright Shadows continuará con una segunda parte.


End file.
